


Speeding Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Human Kara, Lesbian Sex, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: 2 years, a lot can change in 2 years and for Alex Danvers it has, when an accident lands her in a coma and she wakes up 2 years later... she finds her girlfriend Maggie is married, Her best friend Kara Grant is engaged to Lucy Lane but that's not all that's changed.She's developed powers to move faster than the speed of sound... The Blue Flash is here.(Kalex endgame)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Supergirl or it's characters... I wish haha, I wanted to write another speedster Alex story and here you go, chapter 1.
> 
> Also this is a Kalex Endgame so haters... don't read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

2 years, a lot can change in 2 years and for Alex Danvers, a lot had changed for her when she came out of the coma but of course allow me to explain from the beginning; Alex Danvers grew up in a small town of Midvale with her loving parents Jeremiah and Eliza who loved her dearly and wanted what was best for her.

She had a loving girlfriend Maggie Sawyer who she had envisioned spending her life with and a best friend Kara Grant who she absolutely adored and who absolutely adored her too, once they graduated Kara and Alex moved to National City and Alex and Maggie began a long-distance relationship.

Everything was going well for them, Kara attended college to study journalism and Alex studied bio-engineering, it was what she loved doing the most but then something happened.

It was the worst storm that the city had ever seen, thunder roared in the sky and flashes of lightening sparked overhead, Alex was working late in the lab when Kara came in with a brown paper bag full of lunch “Hey Alex” she greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Kara, what’s up?” Alex replied with a smile.

“Oh not much, just wanted to bring you this” she handed Alex the paper bag with Alex’s lunch in.

Alex smiled as she looked inside and then looked to Kara “Aww you packed my favorites” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Just promise me you’ll eat, I don’t want to have to resort to force feeding you” she replied.

Alex snorted in response “When have you ever force fed me?” she asked.

“2 weeks ago, you spent 5 days in here working without food and no offense, but you smelled awful” Kara replied.

Alex smirked “If I remember you benefitted from that” she said.

Kara’s face contorted in confusion “How do you figure?” she asked.

“You got to see me naked” Alex reminded her best friend.

Kara went into a deep thought before nodding her head “Good point” she replied.

Alex laughed at her best friend before pulling her into a tight hug “Thanks Kara… for everything” she whispered.

Kara kissed Alex’s cheek and smiled “Anytime Alex... Anytime” she whispered before pulling back “By the way Maggie called, she said that she promises that she will skype you tonight” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head and smiled sadly “Thanks Kara” she replied before looking out the window at the heavy downpour of rain before looking to Kara worried “You going to be ok driving home?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine, I promise” Kara answered before kissing Alex’s cheek before bouncing off out of the door, Alex smiled watching her best friend who turned around and smiled “See you tonight and make sure you eat and sleep” she said firmly.

Alex nodded her head and gave a mock salute making Kara shake her head in amusement before leaving Alex alone in the lab, Alex watched the door where her best friend once stood, she sighed heavily before getting back to work

Darkness descended onto the city and Alex remained in her lab waiting for Maggie to Skype her but so far Maggie had not called her at all which was annoying Alex, this was the 4th time Maggie promised she would call and the 4th time she broke that promise.

It seemed to be her case with many people in her life, they promise her and they let her down… well everyone except Kara of course, Kara always kept her promises to Alex whenever she made them, not once did Kara break her promise no matter how many times Alex hurt her.

Alex still felt guilty for the times she broke Kara’s heart with her words, whenever the girls argued, Alex would break her best friends heart and remind Kara how her father abandoned her and her mother.

Kara would cry alone in her bedroom and Alex would always beg for forgiveness, Alex was sick of hurting her best friend who stuck by her no matter what, Kara was even out here for Alex to begin with.

Alex wanted to live in National City… wanted to go to college and study Bio-Engineering only she was scared to go alone so Kara decided to come with her, the thunder roared above and Alex sighed when she closed her laptop down, it was 3 am and no call from Maggie and she was annoyed.

Grabbing her coat and bag pack from her desk, Alex began to shut everything down when the chemicals began to bubble and rise slowly, Alex watched in shock and confusion as the chemicals rose into the open, Alex looked out the window and the lightning bolts were getting closer slowly.

Soon the glass shattered, a lightning bolt shot into the room and slammed hard into Alex’s chest sending her crashing into the shelves where the chemicals were stored.

Silence filled the room as Alex lay there unconscious on the floor as blue sparks crackled off her body before she fell silent, near her body her cell phone was ringing, Kara was calling.

Unknown to either of them… Alex’s life was changed forever.


	2. 2 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later Alex wakes up and everything has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has now been posted, next chapter following tomorrow so I enjoy.

2 years later, Kara was sitting next to Alex’s bed reading Alex’s favorite book to her, Alex had been in a coma for 2 years and everyday Kara would come in and sit with her best friend and hold her hands or read to her, she missed her best friend.

Doctors didn’t hold out any hope that Alex would ever wake up from her coma but Kara did… she hoped and prayed her best friend would wake up and she waited for as long as it took, of course she still lived her own life.

Kara closed the book and lowered her head with a heavy sigh, she began to pack up her things before looking to Alex with a sad smile before leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek as she whispered softly against Alex’s skin “Wake up… please” she pulled away and tearfully walked to the door.

Suddenly though the machines began to go crazy and Alex bolted up right with a gasp of air, Kara squeaked in shock as but grinned when Alex looked to her “Kara” she said, her voice rough from not using her voice for 2 years.

Kara pounced on her best friend giggling gleefully and hugged her tight, Alex groaned but smiled as she held her best friend tight before they pulled apart and Kara motioned to the door “I’m just going to get some help” she said, Alex nodded her head.

The doctors and nurses came in and gave Alex a thorough examination when finally they left her and Kara alone together, Alex had questions and Kara was going to give them to her.

“How long?” Alex asked as she drank her water.

“2 Years” Kara answered softly.

Alex inhaled sharply, she nodded her head “Wow… 2 years in a coma” she stated, Kara nodded her head in return.

“A lot has changed in that time” Kara state, Alex looked to her confused and saw Kara was nervous.

“Who’s the lucky woman?” Alex asked as she motioned to the engagement ring on Kara’s finger, Kara smiled as she played with the ring “Lucy Lane” she replied.

“Wow… never would have seen that coming” Alex replied with a smirk, “Last time I saw Lucy she spent more time bedding her lovers and running for the hills, she wasn’t the marrying kind” Alex remembered.

Kara giggled at the memory “Well she… she took care of me during the first 3 months of your coma” Kara replied.

“What about Maggie?” Alex asked, “Is she here?” she was desperate to see her girlfriend.

Alex saw the hatred and the rage flare inside Kara’s at the mention of her girlfriend, Alex was wondering what Maggie had done to make Kara feel this way because Kara was sweet and kind and always forgiving… unless it was towards somebody who hurt Alex then Kara would kick their asses.

Alex took Kara’s hands into her own “You can tell me Kara” she whispered softly as she squeezed her best friend’s hands gently “Where’s Maggie?” she asked again.

“I don’t know” Kara asked, Alex knew it was the truth but saw Kara was holding something back.

“Kara… please” Alex pleaded softly.

Kara sighed as she ran her hands over her face before looking to Alex “Alex… Maggie moved on” Kara said as she looked at her best friend “She got married to a rich business woman… Kate Kane” Kara said.

Alex’s heart shattered into pieces at the thought of what she had just heard, she always hoped that her and Maggie would settle down and build a life together.

Kara saw her best friend slowly losing control and slowly she pulled her into a tight hug and allowed Alex to sob heavily, Alex cried for hours over the discovery that the woman she loved left her whilst she was in a coma.

“I’m so sorry” Kara whispered as she held Alex in her arms tight.

Once Alex finished crying, she wiped her eyes and they sat for a while and talked to each other, Alex could not believe her girlfriend Maggie would do this to her but there was one upside to this… she still had Kara even though Kara was engaged to be married.

“So, when did you get engaged?” Alex asked as she inspected the ring on Kara’s finger.

“Last year” Kara answered as she looked at Alex.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion “That’s a long time to be engaged… why the wait?” she asked.

“I wanted my best friend by my side” Kara said, Alex’s heart melted and she grinned “Are you asking me to marry you and Lucy because let’s face it… three’s a crowd” she replied.

Kara punched Alex’s shoulder softly “Perv” she commented making Alex laugh.

“You better get going… you’re fiancée will be getting worried” Alex said.

Kara nodded in agreement, Alex saw something in Kara’s eyes… fear and sadness.

“Hey… you sure you’re ok?” Alex asked concerned.

Kara smiled and nodded her head though the smile was obviously forced “Yeah I am fine… I better head home” she kissed Alex’s cheek before getting to her feet “See you tomorrow” she promised and Alex grinned at her before watching Kara leave.

Though Alex’s gut was troubling her… Kara looked scared when Alex suggested to her to go home to Lucy, why would Kara be scared?

Shaking her head Alex laid back down and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into a peaceful sleep though her heart was in pain at the thought of Maggie leaving without a word whilst she was in a coma.

Things were tense between them, Maggie had forgotten to call her 4 times and the last call she forgot was the time when Alex was put in a coma by that blue lightning bolt that came through the window of the lab.

What happened in those 2 years?... what else changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Slowing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk and Alex begins to develop her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story... I hope you enjoy it.

Alex was released from the hospital once she was cleared, Kara kept her promise and dropped by everyday to visit and today she picked Alex up from the hospital and they arrived at the apartment Kara had arranged for Alex.

Kara was a successful journalist who had gained much money, Alex had come to realize that a lot had changed in the 2 years that she had missed, Kara though helped Alex settle back into normal life and Eliza and Jeremiah called her every day for regular updates.

Alex was finally left in the apartment alone once night had fallen and all she could think of was just how much she missed of her best friend’s life, Kara was engaged and she was a highly successful journalist.

Though Alex had no idea why the fact her best friend was engaged bugged her so much, she thought it had something to do with the fact that she missed 2 years and her own girlfriend ran off with another woman and got married.

Maggie left an email Alex later found with 2 words ‘I’m Sorry’ those words made Alex angry as hell and she went to bed with her blood boiling in rage, the next day she arrived at Noonan’s to greet her best friend Kara… Kara was sitting there when Alex walked in and seeing Kara with the sun shining on her made Alex’s heart skip a beat.

Alex shook it off quickly and she walked towards the table her best friend was at and pulled her into a tight hug “Hey Kara” she greeted.

“Hey, how’s the apartment?” Kara asked.

Alex removed her jacket as she nodded her head “It’s great, I owe you one” Alex replied as she sat down and ordered her coffee as Kara ordered her coffee and sticky buns causing Alex to laugh heartily, remembering just how much Kara loved her sticky buns.

“So… how are you feeling?” Kara asked clearly concerned.

“I’m fine” Alex assured her with a tender smile.

Kara’s eyes filled with tears and she shook her head “I watched you die Alex… I watched as your heart keep stopping” she whispered broken.

Alex took Kara’s right hand and placed it on her chest where her heart was beating “Still beating” Alex replied.

Kara nodded though she was still concerned “Yeah but really fast” she replied.

They remained that way for a while and Alex smirked “Enjoying yourself or do you want to feel me up some more” she wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously at Kara.

Kara laughed and punched her “You’re such a pervert” she stated, Alex nodded her head.

“So, sue me” Alex replied and they continued to talk for ages.

“What you going to do now?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged “I don’t know… go back to the lab” she replied,

Kara looked worried “Are you sure? I mean… Alex you got hurt there” she stated.

Alex smirked “I don’t think I have a chance of getting struck by lightning twice” she said, Kara sighed heavily before nodding her head “Ok fine but please… be careful” she replied.

Alex smiled “I always am” she said.

The continued to talk about Lucy, Maggie and Kate Kane, Sara and Ava’s wedding and now Lena and Sam’s relationship which shocked Alex considering they could never stand each other.

Everything had changed and Alex had missed so much, she missed taking care of her best friend after Sara broke her heart, Sara and Kara were dating back then… they were in a relationship and Kara was heavily in love with Sara but then Sara broke her heart by cheating on her with Ava.

It was 2 months after Alex was put in a coma after getting struck by lightning when Kara found out, she returned home and discovered her girlfriend kissing Ava passionately on the couch.

Alex hated Ava and Sara right about now, knowing they shattered Kara’s heart whilst Alex was in a coma and was unable to protect her best friend, Alex had every intention of breaking Sara’s jaw over this news, but she needed to focus on getting used to being awake after spending 2 years in a coma.

They got up from their table and out their coats back on, they originally planned for them to head to the park and talk more, Alex needed time before she pushed herself to get back to work but Kara’s phone dinged signaling she was receiving a text from her assistant.

Her interview with Bruce Wayne was today and she totally forgot, looking to Alex she motioned to her cell phone “I forgot I need to interview Bruce Wayne… I’ll pop by with some ice cream later” she promised.

Alex nodded her head with a smile and she pulled her best friend into a tight hug before allowing her best friend to dash off out of the door, Alex stood there in silence with her hands in her pockets and that is when it happened.

A woman was serving coffee nearby and she was heading back to the counter with the tray when a man bumped into her and the hole world slowed down for Alex, she watched the tray and the cups fall slowly from the woman’s hands.

She looked around her before the world sped back up and she gasped heavily as the cups smashed on the floor, Alex looked around and lucky nobody noticed as they had their eyes on the woman cleaning the mess up and the man who was helping her after bumping into her.

Alex made a swift exit out the main doors and down the nearest alley before looking to her hands “What the hell?” she whispered to her as she gasped as she watched her hands.

They were crackling with blue lightening and vibrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much and next chapter coming tomorrow :)


	4. Speeding Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes super speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Alex stood there breathing heavily, panic settling in as she watched the lightning crackle at her fingertips and her hands vibrated again, she took a step forward and with a gust of wind she found herself slamming into the opposite wall, stumbling backwards Alex turned and walked again, this time slamming into the dustbins and knocked them over.

She jumped to her feet and looked to her hands and feet before smiling and she took off into a sprint, she blasted off at super speed through the alleyway, screaming loud as she ran impossibly fast, she never had seen or felt anything like this before and she was loving every second of it.

She bolted out of the alleyway and continued to run, cars shaking as she passed them as she picked up the pace, she couldn’t stop running and soon she left the city limits and hit the country side on the outer edge away from the city before she tripped over her own feet sending her bouncing along the grass.

Groaning painfully Alex slowly got back to her feet and looked to her hands before turning back towards the city, slowly she knelt and pressed her finger tips to the soft ground beneath her feet Alex looked towards the city and blue lightning crackled all over her body and soon she blasted off towards the city.

Alex super-sped back into the city at high speed as she closed in on her destination, her apartment, Alex super-sped through the main entrance and up the stairs before stopping at her door, stumbling as she dropped out of super speed.

“I need to get used to stopping” she muttered to herself before entering her apartment, Kara transferred everything that Alex had to the new apartment when Alex woke up, Alex felt extremely lucky to have somebody as special as Kara as her best friend, she was also worried… Kara looked troubled earlier when they spoke.

Alex knew from experience that Kara would never dump her problems on Alex, not unless Alex forced her, Alex didn’t want to force her, Kara needed time to feel comfortable in sharing things with her.

Alex went to the lab she worked at later that day to get her job back and she did but she also needed to give herself a check to find out exactly what was going on with her, she had never seen anything like this in her life from anyone.

Placing her blood sample into the computer, Alex watched the results with great care, she found that her blood was heavily radiated with an unknown type of energy that was impossibly old and impossible to identify.

Her cells were crackling with blue lightning and Alex saw that there was no reversing whenever happened to her, she had no idea what she was going to do, she wanted to tell Kara but was scared how Kara would take it and she couldn’t go to the hospital because they’d treat her like a lab rat.

She decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being until she decided what she was going to do about this situation and right now… he had other worries, like her best friend being in trouble and it had something to do with Lucy Lane.

Kara called her up later that day and cancelled, something was off though and Alex saw it, she heard the quiver of Kara’s voice as she tried to stop herself from breaking down into tears.

Alex was decided to head out for a walk now that Kara was not coming over tonight, Alex walked the dark streets of national City with her hands stuffed in her pockets as she walked along with her brain mulling over what she was suspecting and none of it was good.

Kara was engaged to Lucy Lane though right now Kara was anything but happy, and she never cancelled movies and ice cream with Alex… she never did, it was making Alex worry.

She continued to walk further along when she entered the park, it was dark and empty and peaceful, so Alex walked along, taking in the chill air and the starry sky above, she loved walking at night but she loved it more when Kara was with her, they’d often lay in the grass and stare up at the stars and point to their stars.

Suddenly Alex’s trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sound of a woman crying for help nearby, Alex moved around the tree and saw a woman grappling onto her purse as a man tried to snatch it from her.

Alex reacted on instinct and soon the blue lightning crackled all over her and she super-sped towards the woman and the mugger, Alex punched they guy hard forcing him to let go of the purse, Alex turned around and lifted the woman up bridal style and ran her to a safe distance.

Once she set the woman down at the nearest safe point, Alex super sped back to the mugger who was still falling after she punched him, grabbing him by his collar tight she pulled him back and pummeled him again with her fists before knocking him out with a fierce uppercut.

Once the mugger was down Alex super-sped back home where it was safer but not before checking on the woman she had saved, the woman was obviously shaken up but mainly confused by how she ended up so far away from the park

Alex ran home back to her apartment afterwards and she smiled, Kara was on the couch fast asleep and a blanket draped over her, Alex brushed Kara’s blonde hair back behind her ears and that is when she saw it.

Kara’s cheek had an ugly bruise on her cheek and her wrists were bruised too has if they were gripped tight, Alex’s anger was flaring inside her.

Nobody hurts Kara and gets away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Truth and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes after Lucy only to discover the truth, also Kara suffers a consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter, next chapter coming tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Kara was still fast asleep on the couch and Alex slowly moved away from her without waking her up and she left the apartment, making sure it was locked up behind her Alex went into a burst of super speed with one destination in mind… Lucy Lane.

Alex ran fast, her anger and adrenaline fueling her fire as she ran through the traffic at high speed, windows quaked as Alex ran past the cars and building as she built up speed before coming to a stop, blue lightning crackling off her body.

She could see Lucy Lane through the windows of the house that Kara owned, Alex’s knuckled cracked as she clenched them tight and she stormed towards the house, Lucy saw her closing in and she opened the door to greet the pissed off woman.

“Alex… good to see you” she greeted only to receive a punch to the face sending her crashing back onto the stairs behind her, Alex slammed the door shut before grabbing Lucy’s hair and yanking her back onto her feet and she punched her again.

Lucy heard the crack coming from Lucy as her fist connected to Lucy’s jaw, Lucy stumbled back and crashed into the table.

“You think you can hurt Kara and get away with it” Alex growled angrily and yanked Lucy to her feet by her hair only Lucy made her stop by raising her hand in surrender “Wait… Kara’s hurt?” she asked worried.

Alex narrowed her eyes and lowed her raised fist, Lucy’s worry was far too genuine to be an act “Either your acting skills have improved in the 2 years I’ve been gone, or you really didn’t beat her” she said.

Lucy shook her head “I’ve not seen Kara for months, not since she left” she replied before sighing heavily “I told her she needed to back off from this” she whispered to herself.

“Back off from what?!” Alex demanded loudly “And what are you talking about… how many months?” she asked.

Lucy tearfully closed her eyes “8 months, we’ve been apart for 8 months” she pulled back “Her investigation into Maxwell Lord… she’s been obsessed with taking him down since last year” Lucy stated.

“Why is she so obsessed with taking him down?” she asked,

Lucy motioned for Alex to follow her, they walked to the car and got in and Alex sat there in silence as Lucy drove them to their destination.

They arrived at their destination and Lucy led her through the gates and passed the headstones of the graves, Alex knew she was not going to like this but what she didn’t like more was that Kara lied to her about going home to Lucy.

Now it made sense to her, she didn’t see fear that day… she saw shame, of course after 2 years in a coma it was natural to get what she saw confused, Kara was ashamed for leaving Lucy for 8 months and ashamed for lying to Alex.

Lucy came to a stop and turned to Alex who looked at her confused before looking to the grave stone that made Alex’s heart break, Kara had been in more pain in the past 2 years than just losing Sara… she lost her mother’s;

_ Here Lies _

_ Astra and Catherine Grant _

_ Proud and Loving Mothers _

_ To _

_ Kara Grant _

_ “Forever Watching Over You” _

Astra and Cat Grant were together forever, they were loving mothers to Kara and accepted her for being a lesbian, they treated Alex like family and seeing their grave stone had broken Alex’s heart.

She wished Kara had been more open to her about this but seeing it now… she understood Kara’s obsession with taking down Maxwell Lord.

“Alex… I love her, I’d never hurt her” Lucy said genuinely worried for her fiancée “When you see Kara… tell her I love her… I want her to come home” she whispered.

Alex nodded her head and she turned and walked away, once she was out of view of Lucy Lane and made sure nobody else was around, Alex super sped off back to the apartment to have a word with Kara.

Kara was awake and holding an ice pack to her bruised cheek when Alex came in to the apartment, Kara looked to her and smiled “Hey” she greeted with a smile but it faded when she saw that Alex was not happy with her.

“8 months” Alex whispered, Kara closed her eyes and lowered her head “So, you went to Lucy” she replied.

“Ok, why didn’t you tell me?” Alex demanded.

Kara walked to the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee “I take it Lucy told you everything” she stared.

“She told me you left her 8 months ago, told me Maxwell Lord killed your mothers” Alex replied.

“I’ve been chasing evidence on that son of a bitch for a whole year and I am nowhere near to catching him” Kara placed the icepack back on her cheek as she turned to look at Alex “Why go to Lucy anyway?” she asked.

“Why do you think? I come home and find you asleep on my couch hurt… what else was I supposed to think?” Alex asked back.

“What did you do?” Kara asked worried about Lucy.

“Oh, nothing much… no but I made sure she needed an icepack or 2” Alex answered.

“Oh Alex” Kara groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

“Don’t ‘Oh Alex’ me Kara… why didn’t you tell me?!” Alex demanded louder.

“Because you’d tell me to stop” Kara replied softly.

“You’re damn right I would tell you to stop… the guys a killer, you don’t stop then he will kill you!” Alex shouted.

Kara nodded her head although it was obvious to Alex that Kara was not actually listening to her “Lucy wanted me to talk to you… she wants you to come home” Alex sat down next to Kara “Please Kara… go home to her, let this go” she pleaded.

“That asshole murdered my mothers Alex, how can I let this go?” Kara whispered.

Alex smiled “You got Lucy… come on” she pulled Kara to her feet and led her out the door.

They drove back to Kara’s house in silence but when they arrived though they were greeted by a troubling sight… the police were gathered outside Kara’s and Lucy’s place, Alex and Kara exited the car and walked to the house.

Some of the detectives tried to stop Kara from getting in but Kara was determined… she stormed past them and entered the house, Alex followed close behind and she lost track of Kara for a few seconds.

Kara screamed though alerted Alex and she dived for the kitchen where she found Kara, kneeling beside the dead body of Lucy with a knife plunged into her chest, lying in a pool of her blood.

Kara wailed as she gathered her dead fiancée into her arms as Alex looked to the table where a note was written;

_ ‘I warned you to back off… now suffer the consequence’ _

Maxwell Lord had crossed the line, now Alex was going to make sure he paid.

As soon as they got the evidence they needed, she was going to take him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Lucy Lane's murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.

Kara speak during the entire time they drove back to the apartment, the police questioned her and questioned the neighbors and their was witness’s stating they saw 2 men running from the house wearing mask and jumping into a black SUV, they didn’t get the license plate though.

Alex took her back to the apartment and Kara sat on the couch the entire time, she did not speak at all and it was making Alex worry, there was no trace of her Kara left in the blonde who was sitting motionless on the couch staring into space.

Sitting next to her best friend, Alex wrapped her in a tight hug and held her tight as Kara sobbed, her body shaking as she leaned into her best friend and cried.

Alex hated seeing her best friend go through so much, first Sara, then her mothers and now Lucy… Alex did what she did best, she held her best friend tight in her arms and rocked back and forth to try and sooth her.

Soon Kara had tired herself out and allowed herself to drift into a troubled sleep, Alex carried her best friend into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed before heading back out into the living room but she was stopped when Kara grabbed her hand.

“Stay with me” Kara whimpered tearfully.

Alex smiled softly and nodded her head “Ok” she whispered and she removed her jacked and shoes before climbing into bed and wrapped her arms around her best friend, soon both girls fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Alex woke up to the sound of Kara talking in the living room, she got up and she walked into the living room, Kara was on the phone and informing Lucy’s sister that Lucy was murdered.

Lois was upset and throwing insults at Kara for getting Lucy killed and it was getting Kara even more upset as the guilt weighed even more heavily on her, Alex was not standing for some snot nosed bitch talk to her Kara like that so she grabbed the phone off Kara.

“Listen here bitch, don’t ever speak to Kara like that otherwise I’m going to come down there and I will rip your fucking throat out” Alex growled down the phone.

“Whose this?” Lois replied completely shocked.

“My name is Alex, I’m Kara’s best friend” Alex replied.

“Then you’d best get away from her before she gets you killed” Lois said.

Alex’s anger doubled and she smirked “You better start hiding… because I’m going to find you and make you pay for that” she hung up the phone before looking to Kara “Ignore that stuck up bitch… she’s not worth it” she said.

Kara shook her head “She’s got a point… it is my fault” she replied.

“No it’s not, it’s nobody’s fault except Maxwell Lord’s and we’re going to take him down” Alex said firmly.

“We?” Kara asked confused.

“Yeah, what… you think I’m going to let my best friend go into battle alone?” she asked with a smirk.

Kara smiled for the first time before pulling Alex into a tight hug “Thank you” she whispered, Alex smiled as she squeezed her best friend tight before they broke apart.

Lois Lane arrived in the city to claim her sister’s body so she could be taken back to Metropolis to be buried with her their parents, Alex was true to her word when Lois threw more insults at Kara and Alex decided to get some payback.

Nobody bothered to stop Alex from beating the hell out of Lois, they witnessed the reporter throwing insults at the grieving Kara and they had no intention of stopping Alex from beating her.

Kara went back to work not long after the funeral and she continued to hunt for evidence on Maxwell Lord, mean whilst Alex went back to her own work and continued to design and make her suit, using materials that could handle her speed and not burn up.

Once the suit was made, she painted it up and soon the suit was finished.

Alex stepped back and admired her new suit; it was blue with a gold lightning bolt emblazoned on the chest piece, the mask was blue too and it covered her eyes.

Looking to her watch, she still had 3 hours before Kara came back to the apartment and they got to work on hunting down evidence on Maxwell Lord, there was no harm in a test drive of the suit.

After changing into the suit Alex crept down the fire escape and into the alleyway, she looked around first to make sure nobody was watching before breaking into super speed, Alex loved the feeling of running at super speed, it felt amazing to her.

She slid to a stop when she saw the burning apartment building and outside was a man trying to get inside but was being held back by his friends, his wife was still inside.

Alex smiled before super speeding into the burning building, blue lightning crackling off her body as she ran, she searched every floor high and low before finding the unconscious woman laying on the floor, lifting her up Alex ran her back outside to her husband before running back inside.

Remaining in super speed so nobody could see her as she saved one person after another before running back inside the burning building, Alex began running fast back and forth along each floor at high speed, using the gust of wind she created to extinguish the flames.

Once the flames died out Alex ran back to the apartment and changed into her regular clothes before dumping her suit into a duffel bag and hiding it under the bed.

Unknown to her that her actions was about to draw Kara’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. The Speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's attention is drawn to a certain speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter so I hope you will enjoy.

Alex was sitting in her apartment, Kara was running late and texted her that she was investigating something strange and a part of Alex was wondering if this was what Kara needed, she needed something keep her mind occupied from revenge until they found evidence to take down Maxwell Lord.

Kara arrived later that night and she was brimming with excitement which was the first time Kara seemed like her normal self since Lucy was murdered, Kara dropped her laptop bag onto the table and she grabbed a bear from the fridge “Hey Alex, how was your day?” she asked.

Alex smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed her own bear “Ah same as usual… why you so excited?” she asked.

Kara smiled bright “Because I’ve made a truly amazing discovery” she replied as she pulled her laptop out and logged on, Alex watched and waited as Kara logged in before looking to her best friend “Did you hear about the fire in that apartment building a few blocks from here?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded her head though her heart was pounding in her ribcage “Uh yeah… I heard” she replied.

“Well, 3 people were saved mysteriously from the fire and then the fire was mysteriously blown out” Kara said as she accessed her file.

Alex shrugged her shoulders “Could have been the wind” she suggested and internally kicked herself for the lame half assed suggestion.

Kara looked to her and shook her head with a smirk before she turned the laptop “I accessed nearby security cam footage and I got a good look” she replied.

Alex though was too shocked to reply because she saw on the screen was an image of a blurry figure clad in blue running with blue lightning coming from their body, Kara grinned “National City has its own superhero” she cheered.

“Kara… maybe this person wants to remain a secret” Alex said, silently hoping to get Kara to back off from this.

“Alex… I’ve been hunting for evidence on Maxwell Lord for a whole year and I am nowhere near to finding anything than I was when I first started” Kara replied “I need something” she finished.

Alex knew Kara was not going to let this go but then it hit her, maybe this is a good thing… if Kara is focusing on her as a speedster, maybe Alex could convince her to back off before Maxwell Lord killed her.

“So, how are you going to find this speedster?” Alex asked curiously.

“I’m hoping once she reads my article in tomorrows paper she will find me” Kara replied with a grin.

Alex nodded her head “Ok seems sensible enough” she replied and soon they went to bed, since Lucy’s murder Kara had not been in the mood to return to her home, she couldn’t face it and the nightmares were still haunting her, so she remained in Alex’s apartment.

It often reminded Alex of the sleepovers they used to have when they were younger, Alex pulled Kara tight into her arms and the 2 drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next day Alex made her way to work and picked up the paper, Kara already made her way to her own work at CatCo news which she was now the CEO of since Cat left it to her in her will.

Alex picked up the CatCo news paper and saw the headlines as well as the image of herself, blurry with blue lightning crackling off her body as she ran, Alex often wondered what she looked like when she was running and now seeing it for herself… she was truly impressed with herself.

Kara was determined to get an interview with the speedster and Alex decided to let it happen because if Kara was focused on her then there was no way she could focus on hunting for Maxwell Lord and any evidence.

Alex knew she promised but at the same time she was scared, she couldn’t lose her best friend.

Alex arrived into the lab and got to work, the day passed boringly for Alex and by the end of it she was frustrated, she hated being back in the lab now that she had these amazing powers.

Finally she had enough and walked away from the lab she once loved, walking out into the alleyway outside, Alex surveyed her surroundings before ripping her shirt open and revealing her suit underneath with the gold lightning bolt emblazoned on her chest piece.

Blue lightning crackled off her body as she vibrated and soon her clothes began to smoke before she blasted into superspeed, leaving behind her burning clothes… it was highly uncomfortable for her to wear her suit under her clothes.

Kara was sitting in her office, she still didn’t fancy going home to the house where it was empty without Lucy, Kara needed to keep working and right now she had been keeping tabs on the latest mysterious saves by the speedster.

Suddenly though she found herself in the alleyway after a gust of wind and lightning blew into her office, looking around her surroundings carefully Kara gulped “Hello” she called out.

“I saw the article” a vibrating voice of a woman called out behind her.

Kara turned and standing there in the shadows, clad in blue with a gold lightning bold on her chest piece… was the speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	8. New Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interview with Kara, Alex has a run on with a speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, I hope you enjoy.

Kara smiled as she stepped closer slowly as she looked at the speedster in front of her, the speedster was vibrating to hide her identity and vibrated her vocal cords so Kara would not recognize her voice.

“I was hoping to meet you” Kara said as she stood in the darkened alley with the speedster.

“I read your article Miss Grant... I liked it?” the speedster replied.

Kara smiled “Thanks… so what do you call yourself?” she asked curiously.

The speedster let out a soft laugh “No idea… not decided yet” the speedster answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Maybe I can help you with that, I can give you a name” Kara said.

The speedster cocked her head to the side “In exchange for?” she asked curiously.

“An interview” Kara answered as she took her pad and pen out.

The speedster looked in deep thought before nodding “Ok but don’t expect me to tell you my real name” she replied.

Kara nodded her head as she wrote in the pad “So, how did you get your ability” she asked.

“No idea… it started with an accident and when I woke up, I was able to move at superspeed” the speedster answered.

“How fast can you go?” Kara asked the next question whilst writing the speedsters answers.

“No idea… I’m still getting used to my ability” the speedster replied.

“What else can you do… besides move fast?” Kara asked.

The speedster walked around slowly, sticking to the shadows as she continued to vibrate her body and vocal cords “I can vibrate my body and vocal cords, other than that I have no idea… I’m still figuring myself out” she replied.

Kara finished writing in her pad before giggling as she looked at the speedster “Sounds to me you need some more training” Kara said causing the speedster to laugh and nod her head.

“Yeah, you’re right about that” the speedster replied.

The sound of police sirens in the distance caught their attention and the speedster looked towards the passing sirens before looking to Kara who nodded her head “It’s ok… go” she said firmly.

The speedster lifted Kara up bridal style and sped her back to Kara’s office, Kara quickly grabbed her hand though “But promise me you’ll come back… I need your help” she stated.

The speedster nodded her head before speeding off leaving behind a smiling Kara “Let’s see Maxwell Lord get away now” she said, hatred lacing her voice before a soft smile bloomed on her face.

There was something about the speedster that seemed familiar, but she could not think what it was though.

Alex was running at super speed towards the destination of the police cars and soon she found it was a bank heist with hostages inside along with the robbers, Alex was not waiting for the police and soon she ran into the bank.

The world was frozen in Alex’s point of view as she ran at super speed, smashing her fist into the robbers one by one until she managed to disarm and knock out the robbers, once the hostages were safe Alex ran off but allowed one of the hostages to snap a pic of her… that way the city knew they had a speedster watching over them all.

The night carried on and Kara was hard at work in her office, mean whilst Alex was busy being a hero by stopping bank heists and robberies in jewelry stores to saving people from burning buildings and putting out the fire… literally.

Alex finally decided to call it a night, she was running at super speed as she headed back to the apartment only something happened that she did not see coming, whilst she was running back to the apartment she was knocked hard out of super speed by a powerful punch.

She tripped over her own feet from the shock of the punch she received, and she looked up only to get a shock of her life, standing not far from her was a man clad in black with red lightning crackling from his body.

“Finally, another speedster” he said, his voice was cold and sadistic, is teeth was sharp like fangs.

“What the hell?” Alex whispered as she got back to her feet, soon the man began to spin at super speed and Alex looked confused as to what he was doing but soon her confusion was answered when he launched a red lightning bolt and it hit her centre mass in the chest sending her crashing into the wall.

Shaking it off, Alex got back to her feet and super speed towards him only he was faster, he grabbed her arm and twisted it back before breaking it, the bone breaking caused Alex to cry out in agony as she dropped to her knee’s gripping her arm.

The man stood over her “I am the fastest man alive” and with that he sped away leaving Alex on her knee’s clutching her broken arm, Alex struggled back to her feet and looked to where the speedster once stood.

“What the hell was that?” she whispered to herself before tracing her fingers along the charred piece of her chest piece where the speedsters red lightning bolt had hit her.

Whoever this speedster was… he was way faster than she was and more powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter coming tomorrow :)


	9. The Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's and Kara's friendship becomes challenged when Alex's secret is revealed and a new problem has Alex worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.

Alex did not understand how things went from good to so very bad in what felt like seconds but was in fact hours after her latest conversation with Kara as the Blue Flash, now here she was on her knee’s bloodied and broken as Kara sobbed heartbroken and angry and not far was the body of the speedster who was now charred and burnt.

Kara had asked her to meet her at the warehouse earlier that night, but then when she did she found herself on the receiving end of multiple beatings from the speedster who kicked her ass the first time.

_ Flashback: _

_ Kara waited outside Maxwell Lords warehouse for an hour, the Blue Flash was running late which was ironic considering she was the fastest woman alive and that was the first item on the agenda to address after they dealt with Maxwell Lord. _

_ Alex texted Kara pretending she was working late in the lab, Kara replied that she was working late in the office and would be at the apartment later than usual and Alex responded with a simple acknowledgement. _

_ Kara felt guilty for lying to her friend but after losing her parents and then her fiancée to Maxwell Lord, she could not risk losing Alex who had meant the world to her. _

_ Blue Flash soon came to a stop, blue lightning crackling over her body as she stood in front of Kara “Sorry I’m late” she said softly, vibrating her voice to disguise herself as per usual. _

_ Kara smiled in response “No problem, you’re here now… come on, the guards on rotating so we have a few minutes before the next shift starts” Kara replied before turning to the door and opening it up. _

_ Blue Flash sped them both inside and closed the door, they looked around at the opened crates “What the hell is all of this?” Blue Flash wondered out loud as she looked to the various open crates. _

_ Kara ran her hands through the papers “Delivery from Cadmus Industries… Lillian Luthor send something to Maxwell Lord, technology I’ve not seen before” Kara replied looking at the designs “This is some next level stuff, I’ve never seen anything like this ever… not even Lena’s company could make this” Kara took a closer look at the designs. _

_ Blue Flash looked around her before looking closer at the designs “Hmm looks to my like it’s a device to syphon energy from somewhere” she looked at the readings. _

_ “Energy from where?” Kara asked. _

_ Maxwell Lords voice sounded from nearby “The Speedforce Miss Grant” he answered, Kara and Blue Flash turned to face him, he was standing alone “I know you would come here looking for evidence on me” he said. _

_ Kara went to attack him but Blue Flash sped in front of her to cut her off before she did something and got herself hurt “Speed force?” Blue Flash asked. _

_ “The source of your power of course” he held up a gold ring with a lightning bolt on it “And this… the source of mine” he put the ring out and soon black liquid slivered from the ring and covered his body until it solidified revealing himself to be the speedster. _

_ “What?” Blue Flash whispered in horror at what she had witnessed “You’re stealing energy from the Speedforce to what?” She asked clenching her fists. _

_ “I am superior Blue Flash… in every way you can possibly imagine” Maxwell Lord replied. _

_ “No… you’re just a thief, stealing something you have no right too” Blue Flash argued. _

_ “IT’S MY BIRTHRIGHT!!!” Maxwell Lord screamed at her. _

_ “No… it’s not, your psychotic” Blue Flash replied. _

_ Maxwell Lord bellowed in rage before his body crackled with red lighting and he sped down and shoulder slammed her hard knocking her flying into the crates, Maxwell’s red lightning intensified as the Blue Flash got back to her feet. _

_ “This ends now” she snarled before launching at him, he charged at her and both speedsters collided, Kara could only watch at the blue and red lightning crackled together as the speedsters ran about the warehouse in a violent battle. _

_ Kara’s heart pounding in her ribcage as she could only watch the speedsters battle, a apart of her wanted Blue Flash to kill Maxwell Lord for the pain he caused her but she knew vengeance would not bring her parents or her fiancée back. _

_ The world around both speedsters was frozen, Blue Flash and Maxwell Lord trading violent blows causing blood to spray as their fists collided, Maxwell Lord was tapping directly into the Speedforce though making him faster than Blue Flash. _

_ Alex pushed herself for all she was worth, it still wasn’t good enough to keep up with him, finally Maxwell Lord broke her arm again and then broke her left causing her to cry out as she dropped out of super speed and fall to her knee’s. _

_ Kara went to help the Blue Flash but stopped when Maxwell Lord Grabbed Blue Flash by the throat and pinned her to the wall, Blue Flash gasped desperately for air but it was no use, Maxwell smirked in victory. _

_ “Let’s see who’s under the mask” Maxwell Lord grabbed the mask and ripped it off. _

_ Kara gasped loudly when she saw who it was under the mask “Alex” she whispered, Alex couldn’t look, it would break her heart to see the betrayal in Kara’s eyes knowing her best friend had kept something so important from her. _

_ Maxwell Lord looked to Kara “Now witness the consequences for interfering Miss Grant” he began to violently punch Alex hard, super speed punches hammering her face from side to side, blood splattering from Alex’s mouth and nose with every violent blow Maxwell Lord delivered. _

_ Kara screamed out to her best friend, crying as she could only watch her best friend being beaten to death, Alex’s eyes were swollen shut as her blood sprayed from her mouth as Maxwell’s fists pummeled her violently. _

_ Kara screamed louder, sobbing as she could do nothing to help her best friend but Alex heard her, memories began to flood Alex’s brain as her adrenaline fired and kicked started something deep inside her. _

_ Blue lightning crackling along her body with an intensity that she had never felt before, Maxwell stopped when he saw what was happening and it was scaring him, Alex’s wounds healed up as the blue lightning became even more intense. _

_ Backing away slowly Maxwell watched Alex get back to her feet and glare at him, her eyes glowing lightning blue and with a mighty scream Alex blasted a fierce lightning bolt from both her hands, Maxwell Lord was send crashing back into the empty crates behind him but Alex wasn’t done. _

_ The memory of her best friend in so much pain was causing her anger to spike and that anger was feeding her power, Kara… who she love more than life itself had shed so much tears because of Maxwell Lord. _

_ Alex cried in rage as she charged at Maxwell Lord with so much speed that Maxwell couldn’t keep up with her, Alex battered him violently about the warehouse without mercy, her anger powering her through as she delivered deadly lightning punches to his body. _

_ Finally she finished him with an even more intense lightning strike that completely obliterated his suit leaving him charred and broken. _

_ Once she calmed down Alex looked to Kara and the fear in the reporters eyes made her heart break but there was something else too… betrayal and hurt. _

Flashback end:

Here she stood, in silence with Kara who backed away slowly before turning on her heels and running away, Alex called out to her but Kara simply continued to run from her leaving Alex broken and alone.

She knew one thing though… this was simply too much to create one ring.

There were more out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) next chapter follows tomorrow.


	10. Talking to Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Lena after spending 2 weeks being mad at Alex and sleeping in her office, will Kara ever forgive Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of the story :)

Kara had not returned to the apartment and had not answered any of Alex’s phone calls or text messages for 2 weeks, Kara was hurt and angry at how her best friend kept something so big from her, Alex had been her best friend in forever and they told each other everything except their mutual feelings for one another but now Kara discovered her best friend and speeding hero were one and the same person.

Lena and Kara were sitting alone in the apartment waiting for Sam to come home from the office, Kara needed a friend and right now Lena was the obvious choice considering Alex was the reason behind her anger.

“So, what happened between you and Alex?” Lena asked as she handed Kara a bottle of bear.

“I discovered Alex kept a big secret from me” Kara replied clearly upset over the discovery.

“Did you talk to her about it?” Lena asked wondering what it was that Alex with-held from Kara.

Kara shook her head in response “No… I was just so mad at her that I left” she replied leaving out the fact that she was also pretty scared of Alex after witnessing the anger and power her best friend displayed when she took down Maxwell Lord.

Lena nodded in understanding “Maybe you should talk to her Kara, ask her why she never told you whatever it was she was hiding from you” she replied.

Kara sighed heavily and nodded in agreement “Maybe you’re right” she replied.

The door opened Sam stepped into the apartment “Hey honey, I’m home” Sam greeted as she closed the door behind her and looked to Kara “Hey Kara, where’ve you been hiding?” Sam asked.

Kara smiled “I’ve been busy working, hunting for evidence on Maxwell Lord” she replied, venom lacing her voice at the mere memory of the man who ruined her life.

Sam nodded her head with a sad smile before motioning to the take out in the bag “Would you like to join us for dinner?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “No thanks, I’m going to head home, I have a lot to think about” she replied and gave both Lena and Sam a tight hug before leaving, Sam looked to Lena confused “Is she ok?” she asked.

Lena shook her head “No, she’s angry at Alex” she answered.

Sam hummed in response before looking to Lena “Well I brought us some take out, I want to spend time with my gorgeous girlfriend” Sam replied slapping Lena on the ass hard.

Lena smirked and looked to Sam over her shoulder “Oh I’m hungry, just not for food” she replied, Sam turned around to ask her what she meant only to get hit in the face softly by a shirt, when Sam removed the shirt from over her face she found Lena standing naked in front of her.

Sam smirked and licked her lips as she gazed at the naked body of her girlfriend before she pulled her into a deep kiss, their lips moving in sync as their arms wrapped tight around each other and held each other flush against one another.

Sam moaned when she felt Lena’s tongue slip across her bottom lip seeking access which Lena happily gave her, their tongues meeting and dueling as they stumbled about the apartment until Sam roughly slammed Lena against the wall and pinned her there.

Lena smirked and moaned in pleasure at how rough Sam was with her, Sam kneeled and was now inches away from Lena’s soaked pussy, Lena raked her nails along Sam’s scalp as Sam bit and sucked on Lena’s clit as she pushed 2 fingers up inside her girlfriend.

Lena arched her back and moaned, her grip on Sam’s hair tightening up as her insides clenched around Sam’s fingers which were pumping without mercy inside her.

Panting and writhing in pleasure Lena gripped Sam’s hair tighter and moved her hips with Sam’s fingers as Sam’s tongue flicked her clit before sucking hard, Lena was trembling as her orgasm slowly approached and soon she cried out as her climax wrecked her body, she convulsed violently as she came.

Sam moaned as she pulled her fingers out “I love making you cum” she whispered.

Lena grabbed Sam by the hair and dragged her up to her feet “Oh we’re so far from finished tonight babe” Lena growled lustfully as she dragged Sam into the bedroom, the only thing after that that could be heard was the sound of 2 lovers making hot, fierce love and screams of ecstasy as they reached their peaks.

Their lovemaking was always rough, it was the way they liked it and there were a lot of scratches and bite marks the next morning.

Mean whilst Kara returned home, she looked to the floor where she had found Lucy’s body when she returned home with Alex only to find the police there, the memories resurfaced, Kara still felt uncomfortable here.

She didn’t want to stay here, she didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in a motel either because she didn’t want to be alone and she had spent the past 2 weeks sleeping on the couch in her office which was seriously uncomfortable, so she did the only thing she could.

Alex was fast asleep when she was woken up by the feeling somebody climbing into bed with her, she turned around to face the new arrival and she smiled “Hey” she whispered, Kara did not return the smile and instead simply turned away.

“I’m still angry at you… but right now I don’t want to be alone” she admitted, a bite in her voice that broke Alex’s heart, Kara never once spoke to her like that in all the years they knew each other.

Could she repair the damage she caused?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter follows tomorrow, feelings are revealed, Kara is still angry and a certain enemy has returned to make our speedster pay... with the perfect bait:
> 
> Kara.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Apologies and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex attempts to apologies to Kara, and Maxwell Lord puts his plan into action by catching the perfect bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Alex woke to a new day hoping it would be better, but she was wrong because Kara was still in a mood with her and the more Alex tried to talk to her, the more she annoyed Kara and it was upsetting Alex knowing that Kara was so angry at her.

Kara grabbed her bags and Alex watched her walk out the door leaving Alex alone in the apartment thinking of ways to make Kara know how sorry she was for hiding such a big secret from her, but deep-down Alex believed in what she was doing.

She believed in keeping her secret to protect the woman she loved but she knew that truth was not going to cut it with Kara.

Kara was working in her office when a gust of wind blew into the room and then nothing, Kara did not need to be a psychic to know who it was that blew by quickly, looking to her desk she spotted a small red rose with a small note lying next to it.

 _‘I’m so sorry… I wanted to protect you’_ it read.

Kara shook her head and got back to work, a few minutes later Alex blew in and out quickly, Kara looked up to her desk again and on it was a small brown paper bag.

Kara bit her lip to stop the fond smile when she saw that inside the bag was her favorite thing in the whole world… sticky buns from Noonan’s, she shook her head firmly and tried to go back to being angry, but Alex was making it difficult.

Another gust of wind blew in and out, Kara groaned when she saw it was another note this time laying next to a bunch of beautiful red roses and Kara was faltering as she smirked and shook her head “Damn it Alex” she muttered.

 _‘At least let me tell you why I lied to protect you, I want you to know the truth’_ the note read and Kara sighed and lowered her head, the office was empty because it was late and everyone had gone home and she knew Alex was close by “Come on out Alex” she called.

Alex poked her head around the corner and Kara motioned to the brown paper bag with her sticky buns in and the red roses with a smirk “Very cute” she commented.

Alex shrugged as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously “I wanted to make it up to you” she replied.

Kara nodded her head “Ok… tell me why Alex, why didn’t you tell me the truth?” she demanded.

Alex lowered her head before looking to Kara “When I first discovered my powers, at first I was scared… scared you would be afraid of me” she started, “Then afterwards I wanted to protect you because of the enemies I’ll make” Alex finished.

“I understand that Alex but it’s my decision, I decide and you know I would choose to stand by you” Kara replied.

Nodding her head Alex sighed “Kara, you’re my whole world… the reason I’m doing this” her heart pounding, after so long keeping her feelings hidden from her best friend “I… I love you” she whispered.

Kara smiled “I love you too you dummy, but it doesn’t give you the right to decide… I know there will be enemies, but we promised each other to stand by each other no matter what and I’m standing by you” Kara replied.

Alex shook her head “No Kara, you don’t get it… I’m in love with you, utterly, completely and irrevocably in love with you” she admitted.

Kara stood there in stunned silence, Alex’s heart beat broke thinking her best friend didn’t return her feelings, the urge to run was overwhelming her.

Closing her eyes tight and Kara lowered her head before whispering, “How long?” she asked between her clenched teeth.

Alex shrugged “Since high school, I always had a crush on you but somewhere along the way… my feeling became more” Alex replied thinking this was the end of their friendship.

Kara shook her head and ran her hands through her hair before glaring at Alex in anger “All that time… why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded.

“I didn’t want to ruin what we had… besides what difference would it have made?” Alex asked confused.

Kara scoffed “What difference?” she asked, “If you had told me about your feelings for me from the start then I wouldn’t have been with Lucy” she stated.

Alex looked shocked “What are you saying?” she asked, silently wishing it meant what she was hoping it meant.

“You stupid dumb idiot… if you told me how you felt then I would have been with you!” Kara shouted.

“You mean…?” Alex couldn’t finish the sentence from the shock.

Kara nodded “I’ve loved you from the moment we met Alex, but then you went off with Maggie and I thought you didn’t love me back so I started dating Sara, then Maggie left you whilst you were in a coma, I was engaged to Lucy” she finished as the tears pooled in her eyes “Now Lucy’s gone… she’s dead because of me!” she whispered, her voice breaking.

Alex went to pull her into a tight hug but Kara backed away “No… I need you to leave me be, I need time to think” Kara said as she sat down at the desk, Alex nodded her head.

“Will you be at the apartment later?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “No… I got myself another apartment, I’m selling the house” she admitted.

Alex vanished from sight as she super sped away, leaving Kara alone in her office when a few seconds later Kara felt a sharp sting in her neck, it took a few minutes for the drug to completely knock Kara unconscious.

A few minutes later:

“Wakey, wakey” the unmistakable voice of Maxwell Lord woke Kara up, when she did though she gasped in horror, sitting in the wheelchair in front of him with wires in him was the burnt Maxwell Lord and next to home was a large metal device that looked like a cannon.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked clearly confused.

“I’m going to get my revenge on the woman who did this to me” he said motioning to his burnt body “I’m going to kill the Blue Flash” he revealed as he placed his hand on the cannon.

Kara grew worried about Alex, she struggled against the ropes that held her to the chair but it was no use, looking around her she spotted all of the men and women had speed rings that Maxwell Lord created.

He was building an army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Saving a Speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to save Kara only she is bested herself and Kara turns into the one who saves her.

Alex returned to the apartment and dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh, she was doing an internal happy dance now that she knew Kara loved her back but at the same time she found herself regretting her words mainly because of the fear she would eventually lose Kara.

Closing her eyes Alex allowed herself to drift away before her silence was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone, Alex looked thinking about ignoring it but then she spotted Kara’s name on the screen.

Grabbing her cell quickly from the table Alex hit the answer button and brought the phone to her ears “Hello Kara” she greeted cheerfully.

“Hello Miss Danvers” the unmistakable voice of Maxwell Lord sounded on the other end of the phone.

“Lord… you’re alive?” she whispered in shock.

“If you can call it that… you did this to me now I’m going to make you suffer” he replied, “I have Kara… come to the warehouse or she dies” he said.

“Don’t you fucking touch her Lord… don’t you fucking dare!” Alex spat between her teeth in pure hatred, her body crackling with blue lightning and her eyes glowing.

“Come and save her… Flash” Lord said before hanging up.

Alex’s lightening became even more intense and her phone was destroyed by the power radiating from her and she super sped out the door faster than ever before, running at Mach 1.2 through the streets of the city.

She was angry, her anger was fueling her as she sped through the streets at high speed, closing in onto the warehouse Lord was holding Kara.

Smashing through the window Alex arrived and found Kara bruised and bloodied, tied to a chair with tape around her mouth, her warnings muffled as Alex ran to her and ripped the tape off her mouth.

“It’s a trap!” Kara warned but it was too late, Alex was hit hard from all sides my multiple speedsters who followed Lord, Alex was knocked flying into the wall and shook it off before getting back to her feet, she spotted the multiple speedsters surrounding her and behind them Lord was holding a cannon.

Alex went into superspeed and began to fight her way through the speedsters, using her anger to get the best of them as she took them all on, delivering violent blows to them all one by one.

Kara could only watch as she struggled against the ropes that held her to the chair, one of the men were thrown from his super speed and his ring slipped off and bounced over before coming to a stop next to her chair.

Looking to the ring on the floor next to her, Kara began to rock the chair from side to side as Alex had become weaker, she was running on empty now and the speedsters were beating her violently before finally she felt out of superspeed and fell to her knee’s.

2 of Maxwell Lords speedster held her before him and he raised the cannon and aimed it centre mass, Kara whimpered as she struggled harder before she manages to tip her chair sideways and she landed not far from the ring which was laying behind her.

Nobody noticed what Kara was doing, they were all focused on their leader who was about to take the shot, Alex closed her eyes and waited for death unbeknownst to her though that Kara was going to save her.

Shuffling back further Kara grabbed the ring only to cry out in agony as the ring reacted to her instantly, red lightning crackling all over her body as she gripped the ring in her hand tight, one of the speedsters charged at her.

Dropping the ring out of her hands, the red lightning burnt the ropes off her body and she got to her feet slowly, her body radiating with the power of the Speedforce whilst the ring lay on the ground completely drained as Kara got to her feet.

Alex watched in horror as multiple speedsters closed in on her but Kara went into Super speed and ran past them before running over to Alex… using the last of the energy Alex forced the men who were holding her down off and she turned to Kara who super sped herself and the weakened Alex out of the warehouse.

Maxwell fired the shot too late and when he did he found Alex and Kara were gone and on the floor was the drained ring of the speedsters, it didn’t matter though because even though his cannon was only good for one shot.

He still had his army to take the city.

Kara was running fast with Alex in her arms, she was struggling to process what was happening to her and she sped into a nearby alley where it was deserted and she came to a stop and settled Alex against the wall.

Alex was panting and groaning in pain from the bruises on her body, she looked to the struggling and scared Kara who was looking at her hands as they crackled with red lightning.

“Alex” Kara whimpered in fear as Alex grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

“Ok, focus on me and slow your breathing down” Alex instructed.

Kara listened, the lightening soon calmed to a halt “What’s happening to me?” she asked.

The fear in Kara’s voice was breaking Alex’s heart, Alex rubbed the back of her head “Ok, the power of the Speedforce inside the ring must have bonded with you” she replied as she ran her hands through Kara’s blonde hair.

“You came for me” Kara whispered.

Alex smirked “Did you doubt that I would?” she asked, Kara shook her head as her eyes pooled with tears, she flung herself onto her best friend and wrapped her tight in her arms “I love you so much Alex” Kara said.

“I love you too Kara” she kissed Kara’s cheek and the 2 remained in silence as they held each other close.


	13. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex trains Kara to use her speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter p.osted, I hope you enjoy

The returned to the apartment starving, Alex explained that the speed increases their metabolism and that they would be eating a lot to build up their energy, Kara was struggling to keep herself focused on the situation at hand aka the fact that she was a speedster too with Alex.

Alex and Kara talked and talked the whole night after finishing their pizza and they wound up falling asleep on the couch, Alex woke up and carried Kara into the bedroom before falling asleep in her best friend’s arms.

Neither wanted to talk about the elephant in the room, namely their mutual love for one another because right now they needed to table that conversation for another time, Alex needed help to control her powers and she needed help to train Kara in how to use her speed.

Weeks passed, Kara managed to get a warehouse that was pretty much on the outskirts of the city, Kara silently purchased it without drawing attention even managing to keep it a secret from the board members who were watching her like circling vultures.

None of them liked Kara, especially Cat Grant’s former business partner who wanted the business for himself, Alex was sitting in the basement after they finished setting up the circuit for their training.

Kara was running the circuit at super speed, red lightning trailing behind her as she ran whilst Alex watched her, she knew though that Kara was scared of her powers but she was happy at the same time.

With Kara having super speed too, it gave them more time to spend together, Kara super sped around the track fast, enjoying the rush of the wind against her body as she ran around the circuit.

Alex continued to watch before nodding her head and bringing the com device “Ok… now!” she ordered.

Kara span around before throwing a lightning bolt at the target only to miss it and end up throwing it at the wall, lowering her head Kara sighed heavily “Son of a bitch” she whispered to herself.

Alex moved in behind her and started massaging Kara’s shoulders “It’s ok, you can do this” she whispered, Kara leaned back and let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt Alex massaging her shoulders.

Alex gulped hearing Kara moaning and she had multiple images involving Kara moaning beneath her naked body before shaking her head and she backed away, Kara let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact, she looked to Alex.

“It’s easy… just watch me” Alex said and Kara nodded her head, trying to ignore the tingling she was getting between her legs from Alex’s hands on her shoulders, blue lightning crackled all over Alex’s body before launching into super speed.

Kara watched as Alex ran around the circuit at super speed, blue lightning crackling and trailing behind her best friend as she ran, Kara could only watch in awe at the power radiating from Alex who was running.

Soon Alex twisted around and looked at her target before throwing a lightning bolt at her target, it hit centre mass and Alex smiled at Kara who was watching awestruck causing Alex to laugh.

Alex slowly walked up behind Kara and she moved her left hand around and rested it on Kara’s stomach as the front of her body was pressed against Kara’s back, moving her right hand slowly Alex gently took hold of Kara’s right hand.

Kara bit her lip and felt the Alex’s lips brush against her ears causing Kara to shiver as she bit her lip, slowly Alex moved Kara about slowly whilst keeping her body pressed flushed against Kara’s back “Breath, remember to clear your mind… don’t try to force it” she whispered into Kara’s ears as she moved Kara right hand slowly with hers.

Kara’s lips were dry and her heart was pounding, feeling Alex’s body so close to hers was making her knee’s week and her insides melt as she pressed her back harder against Alex’s body who smiled.

“Just let it go… let it cum to you” Alex whispered with a smirk as she deliberately said ‘cum’ instead of the way she meant it ‘come’

Kara nodded her head though she couldn’t get a word out, her heart racing wildly.

Alex pulled back and she nodded her head “Go for it” she said softly.

Kara nodded her head, her body crackling with red lightning and she began to run at super speed as Alex watched, of course Kara was wound up because of Alex and she was moving faster than ever.

The lightning radiating from her made Alex look at her in awe as she watched Kara run around the make shift circuit, soon Kara twirled about and she grabbed a lightning bolt and threw it at the target, it didn’t just hit centre mass.

It ripped the target in to shreds and obliterated the wall with a mighty explosion leaving nothing but a charred hole in its place, Alex slapped a hand over her mouth.

Kara blushed and looked to Alex who was struggling to keep herself from laughing as she looked to Kara a little too innocently “Were you excited about something?” she teased.

Kara grabbed her coat and she looked to Alex with her cheeks bright red “If you don’t mind, I need to go home and have a shower” she said before walking away muttering under her breath “A damn cold shower” she whispered as the memory of Alex’s breath in her ear as well as Alex’s body pressed against her back was making her hot.

It was obvious to her that her excitement was the reason behind her overloaded lightning toss.

Alex giggled uncontrollably after Kara left her standing there before nodding her head “Well it looks like I’m getting her hot” she smirked to herself before dropping onto a seat and opened a bottle of beer.

This was going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Interesting Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex's talk gets interesting and Kara makes her first rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter now posted, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara made her own speedster suit and she teamed up with Alex to help with different situations, Kara wasn’t the only one who was learning about her powers but Alex was too, so they helped each other learn to control their powers.

Though they had not spoken about the elephant in the room, namely their feelings for one another, they avoided that conversation because they were scared.

They had been best friends for all their lives and both feared what would happen if their relationship failed and ended badly, neither would survive without the other because their love was deeper than anything they had ever felt before.

One-night Alex and Kara were in the apartment, it was 3 hours after their last training session and Kara was sore all over, so was Alex who was busy massaging Kara’s shoulders.

Kara sighed softly as she felt Alex massaging her shoulders and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift away as Alex massaged her, Alex decided to breath the peaceful silence first because not knowing where they were going was driving Alex nuts.

“So, what happens now?” Alex asked curiously.

Kara looked over her shoulders at her “In what way?” she replied with her own question.

Alex stopped massaging “I mean between us… where do we go from here?” she asked.

Kara sat up after Alex got up enough for Kara to move out from under her “Alex, I wish I could tell you but how can I trust you now I know you lied to me” Kara replied.

Alex lowered her head “I’m sorry I lied but I wanted to protect you”

Kara nodded her head “I know and I know you’re sorry but… how can we make this work if I can’t trust you, how do I know you even love me?” Kara asked.

Alex roughly grabbed Kara by the shoulders and glared hard into her eyes “Don’t you dare doubt my love for you Kara… I love you with everything inside me and I would die for you in a second” she firmly said before meshing her lips to Kara’s.

Kara squeaked in response and her body vibrated with Alex’s as their lightning crackled all over them, blue lightning crackling with Kara’s red lightning as the girls kissed deep, their tongues moving together as Kara straddled Alex’s lap.

Moaning into each other’s mouths, both girls hungrily kissed each other, their mouths devouring one another as their hands gripped each other’s hair, Alex’s hands moved lower down Kara’s body and her hands rested firmly on Kara’s ass and squeezed.

Kara moaned as her body started grinding on Alex’s lap, both girls moaned more from the delicious friction being caused my mainly it was their combined lightning crackling all over their bodies that was making the most pleasure.

Alex’s blue lightning was hitting Kara’s more pleasure sensetive spot and Kara’s move her right knee and pressed it against Alex’s core and allowed her red lightning to hit Alex directly in that spot.

Alex arched her back and moaned as she felt Kara’s lightning and she returned the favor by moving her right hand down between their bodies and pressed her palm between Kara’s legs and shot her blue lightning down her arm and into her hand.

Kara gasped and gave a cry of pleasure as she felt Alex’s lightning hit her in the sweet spot and both girl’ss arousals were filling the air, finally thought their silence was interrupted by the sound of the live news broadcast of a hostage situation down town.

Looking at each other panting and fully aroused by the pleasure they were experiencing, Alex nodded her head, it was time for the new speedster to announce herself to the city.

Kara got changed into her red speedster outfit before racing off into the distance, Alex’s blue lightning was still crackling and she exhaled heavily before nodding “I need a cold shower” she whispered and walked into the shower.

Kara was speeding through the city when she arrived at the hostage situation in a bang, she ran into the building after surveying it properly and found C4 explosives all over the buildings supports.

One by one the gunmen were taken down by the new speedster, Kara ran over to the C4 charges and examined it, she had no clue what to do so she did the one thing she knew would help… she called Alex.

Alex answered the phone “Hello” she answered.

“Ok Blue Flash… I got a problem” Kara said as she looked to the tied-up hostages before looking back to the C4 charges on the supports which was all wired up to a central detonator.

“Ok… what have you got?” Alex asked.

“C4 charges on the support beams, wired to a central detonator that’s monitoring the hostages, if I try to move them it will detonate” Kara replied.

Alex nodded her head “Ok, Kara you’re going to need to throw a lightning bolt at the detonator, your lightning will short it out” she replied.

“Lightning toss… ok” she hung up the phone before looking to the hostages “I’ll be right back” she said and they nodded their head, soon she sped out and began to circle the building at high speed.

The police outside could only watch in confusion as the speedster in red span around the building at high speed with red lightning trailing behind her, Kara finally built up enough speed to throw a lightning bolt and she ran back inside and span around before throwing a lightning toss at the central detonator.

The lightning made a direct hit on the central detonator and Alex predicted, it shorted it out as well as the sensors that was monitoring the hostages.

One by one the hostages were sped outside to safety and the police arrested the gunmen, the people watched the new speedster stand there before applauding, Kara smiled, she gave them all a wave before speeding back home.

It was about time her and Alex talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading :)


	15. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted, I hope you enjoy.

Kara returned to the apartment after her latest rescue, it was about time her and Alex talked about their relationship and where it was going besides the teasing and very close moment earlier.

Alex was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Kara sped back into the apartment and changed into her normal everyday clothes, Alex looked up at her and smiled as Kara took her seat next to her best friend.

“We need to talk” Kara stated softly.

Alex smiled but her heart was in her throat “It’s never good when somebody says that” she replied.

Kara smiled and pushed her fist against Alex’s shoulder blade “It’s nothing bad, I think we should talk about us… about where it is we’re going” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement as she pushed her magazine to one side “Ok, shoot” she said as she motioned with her hands for Kara to continue.

“I want us to be honest with each other, if we’re going to do this… I want us to be honest and take things slow” Kara stated firmly.

“I agree” Alex replied before taking a deep breath “Which is why I want to take you out for a meal tomorrow night” she replied.

Kara narrowed her eyes “You mean… a date?” she asked.

“Yeah, a date” Alex answered with a nod of her head.

Kara placed her hand on Alex’s hand as she looked into her friend’s eyes “No” she said shaking her head before getting to her feet.

Alex was sitting dumbstruck “But you said…” Alex stopped when she saw the smirk on Kara’s face as Kara replied “You want a date, you got to catch me” she said before speeding around the apartment.

Alex smirked “Oh it’s on” blue lightning crackling over her body Alex burst into superspeed and chased the giggling Kara around the apartment, red and blue lightning crackling and flashing around the apartment as Alex chased Kara at superspeed.

Kara ducked and weaved about to stay one step ahead of Alex who was hot on her tail before finally they crashed through Kara’s bedroom door and landed on Kara’s bed, Alex was quick to straddle Kara’s lap and cheered in victory.

Smirking teasingly Kara laughed “Enjoying yourself up there” she asked her best friend who was straddling her legs, Alex wiggled her eyebrows and shrugged “Maybe” she replied as she ran her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Alex climbed off Kara and allowed her best friend to stand, Kara nodded her head as she straightened herself up “So… you win, pick me up around 7 tomorrow” she planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek before speeding off.

Alex flung herself onto her bed and giggled gleefully as she now had a date with Kara and it was all she ever wanted for a very long time.

Kara returned to her apartment she had brought and she sat on the couch in deep thought before going to bed feeling excited about the days to come, mean whilst Alex was sitting up in bed reading her book but also thinking about Kara.

She was happy she had a date with her but at the same time she was still worried about Maxwell Lords army of speedsters running about the city with rings that steel energy from the Speedforce.

She silently hoped that she could find a way to stop them all before Maxwell Lord sets them onto the city.

The next day Kara visited Lena and Sam and showed them her powers, they were shocked to hear that she was the new speedster in red running about, Kara needed equipment and a better training circuit and Lena decided to help out by sending one of her more trusted people to the warehouse whilst Kara and Alex were in their speedster suits to protect their identity.

Alex was unsure about this, she did trust Lena and Sam of course but at the same time, she was weary because of who Lena was related to… Cadmus Industries, a business led by Lillian Luthor who much preferred to do dirty business and deal in illegal arms but nobody could touch her due to the fact that she had some of the NCPD in her pocket.

The warehouse had become a front, on the outside it was a storage facility owned by Lena Luthor after Kara sold it to her, but underneath in the basement was a high-tech base with a more state of the art circuit for the speedsters and hardware that could help them track crimes throughout the city.

By the end of the set-up Lena and Sam left once their job was done, leaving Kara and Alex alone together in the high-tech base of theirs, Kara was looking pleased with herself but Alex was still on edge about this whole situation.

“Alex… relax, everything is fine” Kara reassured her best friend.

“I know but Kara… can we really trust the people Lena chose?” Alex asked.

“She said herself that Winn is trustworthy and so is James, they don’t know our true identities so what’s really the problem?” Kara asked knowing that wasn’t just it.

Alex sighed heavily “I’m just uncomfortable about involving Lena Luthor” she replied.

“Alex… she’s my best friend, we can trust her” she assured.

“Why did we need her anyway, I mean you’re a CEO of a major business” Alex said.

“I can’t, the board members are circling like vultures just waiting to pick me off” Kara answered.

“Why?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged “They don’t believe I have the ability to run the company as well as my mother did” she replied.

Alex smiled softly and pulled Kara into a tight hug “You’re doing amazing Kara, Cat would be proud of you” she said.

Kara smiled back before pulling away “Ok, 7pm… pick me up and don’t be late” she said before planting a chaste kiss on Alex’s cheek.

Alex winked and watched Kara walk away out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	16. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st date is interrupted... and a sacrifice is made that will lead to one of our favourite girls to go dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter so I hope you will enjoy.

Kara sped back and forth about the apartment, stopping to stand in front of the mirror and she checked out each dress she wore, tonight was the first date she would be on with Alex and her heart was pounding against her rib cage.

Alex was doing the same in her own apartment, she was nervously dashing back and force between her room and the window, looking for the perfect outfit for the date to impress Kara.

Unfortunately, though their date was interrupted, Maxwell Lord sent 2 speedsters to hunt them down, both starting fires and killing innocent people to draw out both Alex and Kara, Kara contacted Alex and they agreed to meet both of Maxwell Lords speedsters.

Alex arrived with Kara following close behind and they stood on the docks waiting patiently, Kara snorted as she looked to Alex “Some 1st date this turned into huh?” she said with a smirk.

Alex nodded her head in agreement and she looked to Kara “Still… you look hot in that outfit” she winked.

Kara blushed and giggled in response as 2 of the speedsters arrived and came to a stop in front of them, one dressed in green and one in grey.

Kara and Alex looked to their opponents before looking to each other, Alex nodded her head before launching herself at the grey speedster and Kara launched herself at the green speedster.

Kara and the green speedster super sped about the docks, up the side of buildings and across the rooftops, trading violent punches with one another, grunting as each blow landed on the other.

The speedsters battled violently, Kara was giving it all she had got until the speedster in green leather was thrown out of super speed and Kara managed to get the upper hand and removed the ring from him.

She looked to the ring and narrowed her eyes in confusion “That was far too easy” she whispered to herself “He hardly put up much of a fight… why?” she looked to where Alex had once stood and looked around and found that the speedster that she chased had led her away from the docks.

The speedster in green that she removed the ring from began to laugh joyfully “The end of the Blue Flash… Lord will have his revenge” he stated as he laughed.

Grabbing him by the throat “Not today” Kara growled before knocking him out, she ran off back to there she had left Alex and the grey speedster fighting, pushing everything she had into it.

Mean whilst Alex and the grey speedster was running about the docks at super speed, grey and blue lightning trailing behind them as Alex chased him about, she was pissed that the speedsters interrupted her 1st date with Kara.

The grey speedster though spent more time ducking and weaving through the buildings and down the alleyways, Alex had no clue that she was being led into a trap until it was too late, the grey speedster ran into a nearby warehouse and Alex followed, he stopped suddenly and turned to her as she ran towards him at superspeed but then suddenly she hit an invisible force and she was knocked out of superspeed and onto her ass.

The sound of clapping is what drew her attention and she looked to the darkness and found Maxwell Lord walking out from the shadows with a new upgraded cannon that he had worked on after their last meeting.

“Lord… still pissed at me?” she asked with a smirk.

Maxwell growled in hatred towards the blue speedster and he raised the cannon “This time, nobody is coming to save you” and with that… he pulled the trigger.

Alex closed her eyes as a ball of energy blasted from the cannon and flew towards it’s target, Kara though arrived and saw what was about to happen, the world had slowed right down around her as she remained in flash time and she looked around her surroundings.

Her eyes caught sight of the generator that the force field was hooked up to, nodding her head she only saw one way to save Alex and with that she began to super speed around in circles, charging herself up to throw a lightning bolt.

Once she built up the power and speed she needed, she threw a lightning bolt at the generator before running at superspeed towards her destination, in order to save Alex… somebody had to die.

Kara ran and placed herself between the ball of energy and Alex, she looked over her shoulders at Alex who was standing there with her eyes closed and with a tearful smile she whispered her final words “Goodbye” she turned to the ball of energy and allowed the world to speed up.

Alex opened her eyes just as the energy collided with Kara’s chest and Kara screamed in agony before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind except the smouldering remains of Kara’s mask.

The lightning bolt Kara threw had hit the generator and knocked out the power, the force field had shut down freeing Alex from her containment.

Stumbling forward as her heart shattered, Alex gathered the remains of Kara’s smouldering mask, whimpering tearfully as she brought it to her lips as the tears poured.

“Stupid cannon” Maxwell Lord growled as he slammed his palm against the fried cannon “Damn it I should have known it was good for one shot” he looked to Alex who’s lightning was crackling in a fierce intensity.

She glared with malice at Maxwell Lord before clenching her fists tight, 4 speedsters stood by Maxwell Lord’s side to protect him but now Alex was not intending on leaving him alive and anyone who got in her way was fair game.

In Kara’s name and for the sake of revenge… Alex would no longer be a hero, now she was going to become a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	17. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes dark to avenge Kara but Maxwell reveals something and soon everything becomes a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

The 4 speedsters and Alex advanced on each other on each other slowly before they burst into superspeed, Alex’s rage was fuelling her and she was using her lightning as a deadly weapon as she tossed multiple lightning strikes and continued to beat the speedsters with her fists.

She was pissed and nothing was stopping her from taking them all down and then she was going to make Maxwell Lord pay for killing Kara, she could hear Kara inside her head pleading for her to stop but she ignored it as tossed a lightning strike hard and it hit the 1st speedster in the chest, stopping his heart completely.

The speedster saw just how angry she truly was and they tried to get out of her way but Alex vibrated her right arm from the hand up to her shoulder and she slammed her vibrating first through the 2nd speedsters chest.

Maxwell Lord could only watch in horror as he watched Alex kill each speedster one after another, he called for his army but they retreated because they were being chased by something else… something they feared far more than Alex.

The 3rd speedster dropped dead after Alex snapped his neck, Maxwell backed away slowly as Kara finished the final speedster off by impaling him, turning her eyes to Lord who was whimpering pitifully Alex stormed forward.

She had no intention of showing mercy to the man who was responsible for the death of Kara, vibrating her right arm that was still blood stained from killing the speedsters, she grabbed Maxwell Lord by the throat with her left hand.

“This is for Kara… you son of a bitch” she brought her fist back for the killing blow.

“SHE’S NOT DEAD!!” Maxwell Lord cried out whimpering.

Alex stopped “Don’t lie to me, I watched her die just now!” she roared angrily.

“The cannon… I originally made it to kill speedster’s but it didn’t work, the power needed to kill a speedster is beyond anything I had so…” he stopped as she tightened her grip.

“So what?” she asked with a growl, her teeth clenched.

“So I changed the cannon’s parameters… using the technology I used to syphon energy from the Speedforce in the rings, I turned the cannon into a Speedforce cage” he gulped heavily “But… the cage is corrupted” he finished.

“Meaning?” she asked getting worried about Kara, if Maxwell Lord was telling the truth that meant Kara was alive inside a cage but the look on his face meant that Kara was in danger.

“I tested the cannon on 3 speedsters before, it’s only good for one shot before needing to recharge but the cage spat them back out but… they became monsters, the Speedforce turned them into speed demons” he explained.

“You’re telling me that Kara is…” Alex fell silent when Maxwell nodded his head “That’s why my army ran… they saw her go into the Speedforce cage, their scared of what’s going to come out” Lord finished.

Silence filled their air before something began to crackle behind Alex, turning her head she saw the cannon crackling with lightning… red lightning.

“Kara” she whispered.

Maxwell gulped and struggled “Oh god… she’s coming” he was struggling, Alex had never seen the once smug rich and corrupt business man so terrified, in fact she had never seen anyone so terrified in her life.

Turning to the cannon, Alex watched the cannon crackle with red lightning as Maxwell backed away slowly “You want to save her… go into the Speedforce” he said, the cannon stopped crackling with red lightning.

Alex exhaled but then she heard Maxwell gasp followed by a loud squelching noise, turning around slowly Alex’s whole world fell apart… Maxwell Lord was standing there with a fist punched out of his chest from behind him.

The fist was crackling with red lightning, slowly it was pulled out and Maxwell Lord dropped dead revealing Kara was standing behind him except it wasn’t Kara, this ‘thing’ was not even human, skin was decaying and they eyes were grey and the hair was black as night.

Inhuman roaring as the speed demon closed in on Alex slowly, Alex turned away and super sped off with the monster close behind, roaring inhumanly, Alex ducked and weaved about the buildings and alleyways trying to get away from the monster.

She finally lost her however and undead Kara sped off to hunt the remainders of Maxwell Lord’s army of speedsters, it was hungry and it was going to take every speedster it could find.

Alex was lost and confused, she collapsed onto the floor weeping after what had transpired recently and now she had no idea what to do besides going into the Speedforce, but she had no idea how that could even possibly save Kara but if there was a chance that it could save her.

Then Alex needed to do everything she could to save Kara from the path she was on, Kara missed the woman she loved.

Getting back to her feet after composing herself, Alex’s body crackled with a fierce intensity of lightening and she blasted into super speed, running far more faster than ever before, suddenly the doorway to the Speedforce opened before her and she dived in causing it to snap shut behind her.

Mean whilst a speedster was whimpering in fear, the inhuman roaring of the undead Kara was closing in on him, suddenly she grabbed him when he tried to make a break for it only she was faster than him and grabbed him by the throat.

“H-H-H-Hungry” she growled and began to absorb his Speedforce power as well as his life force from his body, Maxwell Lords army was falling to the undead speedster.

Only one thing could save Kara now… that was the Speedforce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	18. Saving Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to save Kara, but will she be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, next chapter in the works and will be posted tomorrow.

Alex woke and found herself laying on the floor of the apartment, the last thing she remembered was running into the Speedforce and now she was wondering why she was lying on the floor of the apartment.

Getting to her feet slowly Alex felt a strange energy crackling around her, this didn’t feel like her world in fact this didn’t feel like any world at all, she looked around more and spotted Cat Grant sitting in a chair smiling at her “Hello Alex… we’ve been expecting you” she greeted.

Alex stepped forward “Cat… but you’re dead” she whispered.

Cat shook her head “We’re not Miss Grant, we’re the Speedforce” she replied.

Alex eyes widened comically causing Cat to chuckle and she motioned to the seat in front of her “Please sit down… we need to talk” she said.

Alex sat down, she looked to Cat “If you’re the Speedforce… why did you turn Kara into a monster?” she asked, her anger bubbling away inside her.

“We didn’t, it was the Speedforce cage that Maxwell Lord created using that cannon” she replied.

Alex narrowed her eyes in response “I don’t understand” she replied.

“The rings and the cannon Maxwell Lord created does not syphon energy from the Speedforce but instead creates artificial Speedforce, the cage is also made of the same artificial Speedforce and when he activated the cage, the artificial Speedforce from the cage became dark and twisted… it became known as Devil Speed” Cat explained “Anyone sent to the cage became mutated and demonic” she finished.

“Kara… they became like Kara” Alex whispered.

Cat nodded her head “Yes, but there is a way to save Kara”

Alex looked to Cat with hope “How?” she asked.

“Simple, you replace the Devil Speed inside her with the pure Speedforce inside you” Cat replied and her fingers began crackling with lightning “I will grant you the lightning toss to do it, the resulting explosion will separate Kara from the Speed Demon” Cat said as she stood up, Alex followed and stood in front of her.

Cat nodded her head “Good luck” she said.

Alex smiled “Thanks” she replied and soon Cat placed her hand on Alex’s heart and allowed the Speedforce energy to flow inside Alex before Cat clicked her fingers and Alex was thrown back into the real world.

Alex looked around and she smiled as she looked to her fingers that was crackling with Speedforce energy, nodding her head as she smiled “One shot” she sped off to find Kara.

Demon Kara was shrieking inhumanly as she stood over the bodies of the speedsters Maxwell lord created and she had absorbed all their powers, she was far faster and stronger than ever before.

Alex arrived and found the speed demon standing on the bodies of the speedsters it killed, looking at Kara like this made Alex’s heart break but she needed to remain focus, she had a way to save Kara… she just needed one shot with the lightning.

Demon Kara looked to Alex and snarled, her red lightning crackling with an intensity Alex had never seen before, nodding her head Alex extended her arms wide “Hey, come and get me” she invited before speeding off.

Demon Kara roared and sped after her, Alex ducked and weaved down alleyway’s and streets with Demon Kara closing in fast, Demon Kara was faster than ever and Alex was struggling to remain with ahead of the speed demon on her tail.

Demon Kara was shrieking as it closed the gap and Alex sped around the corner and as predicted Demon Kara followed her, Alex put her plan into action and she ran up and across the side of the alley wall before kicking herself off the wall, the world slowed down for her as she span around in mid-air and with a mighty yell she threw the lightning bolt at Demon Kara before flipping over and running down the opposite wall in the alley until she was on the ground.

The lightning bolt Alex threw made a direct hit on Demon Kara’s chest and the explosion was intense, Alex was knocked into the wall and 2 bodies was thrown from the bright light where Demon Kara once was.

Getting to her feet slowly Alex looked up and saw Kara falling from the air and with a burst of super speed Alex ran up the Alley wall to grab Kara before she landed on her feet.

Kara was unconscious but Alex smiled tearfully, her Kara was back and she was as beautiful as ever, Alex began planting kisses all over Kara’s face as she sobbed but a noise interrupted behind her interrupted her, turning around Alex looked in horror as she forgot what the Speedforce said… she said it would separate Demon Kara from her Kara.

The Speed Demon stumbled from behind the rubbish dump and roared, Alex went to make a run only to be saved from the speed demon, the Speedforce opened and its enforcers flew out and began to circulate the demon.

The demon roared and claws at the wraiths surrounding it before finally it was lifted into the air and taken into the Speedforce to be destroyed.

The portal remained as Alex watched Cat walked out of the Speedforce with a smile “You did it… you saved her” she said.

Alex smiled and nodded her head “Thanks… will she be ok?” she asked.

Cat nodded her head “She’ll be fine though you will find both you and her have a new destiny” she replied with a smirk.

“What new destiny?” Alex asked.

“One that never ends” Cat replied cryptically before vanishing from sight.

Alex super sped the unconscious Kara back to the apartment.

It had been a long night, now Alex wanted to curl up with the woman she loved and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Saving Kara Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a decision to save Kara... this time this decision might have a more severe consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you will enjoy.

Alex woke to a new day and found Kara was still unconscious, Alex had stripped Kara out of her clothes last night and into her pyjamas but Alex was troubled, Kara should have been awake by now but yet there was no movement in the blonde except minor whimpers and small shivers.

Kara was suffering the after effects of the lightning toss Alex had hit her with that separated her from the speed demon inside her, Alex went into the kitchen and started making the coffee for herself and Kara when she woke up.

A few minutes of silence though was punctured by the sound of Kara screaming, the sound of the lamp crashing sent Alex into a panic and she super sped back into the bedroom, she found Kara awake but she was curled up in the corner rocking back and forth with sweat pouring from her.

Looking to Alex, Kara’s eyes clenched shut and she whimpered more as she rocked back and forth harder as she sobbed “Stay away from me” she pleaded.

“Kara… it’s me” Alex whispered as she stepped forward slowly “Look at me” she pleaded.

Kara shook her head, her lightning crackling blue with pure Speedforce energy “Please… stop punishing me” she pleaded in tears.

Alex edged herself closed and she placed her right palm against Kara’s cheek “Hey” she whispered, Kara leaned her head in against the palm of Alex’s hand as she looked to Alex who smiled “I’m not going to hurt you, nobody is going to hurt you every again” she whispered.

“A-A-Alex” Kara whispered causing Alex to grin.

“Hello” she greeted, suddenly Kara flung herself onto Alex and held onto her for dear life, Alex rocked her in her arms and closed her eyes tight as she inhaled Kara’s scent “Your home, you’re safe” she whispered.

Kara sobbed for an hour before finally calming down, Alex sat Kara down on the couch before making the coffee, Kara had not spoken since then and Alex was getting worried about her… she had no idea what to call Kara now, they never had that discussion.

And it was hardly the time to have that conversation now that Kara was suffering the after effects of being separated from the demonic speedster as well as the effects of the Devil Speed.

She had to be re-trained now she had the pure Speedforce running through her DNA like Alex did, but right now Kara needed time to adjust.

“You ok?” Alex asked as she sat on the couch next to Kara.

Kara nodded her head but remained silent, it was worrying for Alex especially now because there was no trace of the sunny Kara that Alex knew and loved with her whole heart, seeing Kara like this was breaking Alex’s heart.

Placing her hand on to Kara’s, Alex smiled and nodded her head “One day at a time” she said, Kara nodded before getting to her feet “I’m… I’m going for a nap” she whispered and walked to the bedroom but not before stopping and looking to Alex with hopeful eyes “Can you… can you hold me?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head and stood to her feet “I’ll hold you whenever you need” she replied.

Kara and Alex walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, Kara’s back was to Alex and Alex was pressing her body against Kara’s back, her arms wrapped tight around Kara as she spooned her.

“Hum” Kara whispered, Alex smiled as she nodded and began to hum a gentle melody to Kara’s ear, Kara sighed heavily before she finally fell into a peaceful sleep, Alex’s fingers travelled along Kara’s shoulders and down her arms before sliding back up.

Alex focused on Kara’s gentle breathing, she began to wonder just what had happened to Kara inside the cage, she got up slowly without disturbing Kara and she nodded her before super speeding away.

She had recently been thinking about time travel, and she often read up on Professor Steins research about the theory of time being a highway… now she was going to put that theory to the test.

She entered the Speedforce before… now it was time to save Kara another way.

Closing her eyes Alex pushed everything she had into her speed before breaching the time barrier, she concentrated on one day… the day she was never there for, the day Cat was murdered.

Alex arrived at the time Cat died, she nodded her head and knew what needed to be done and that was to save Kara’s mother before she died… it was the only way to keep Kara safe.

Speeding off Alex ran towards the area where Cat Grant died, if Alex took down Maxwell Lord first then he would never kill Cat and Astra would not die either, she even knew that stopping him know will also stop Lucy from dying.

Alex closed her eyes and sped up, she was running at Mach 1 now and she was speeding up still, Cat Grant was pinned to the wall by Maxwell Lord who was wielding a knife in his hands, he pressed the blade to her throat “You’re meddling ends now” he growled before raising the knife for a killing blow.

Suddenly though Alex who was dressed fully in her Blue Flash outfit and wearing her mask sped around the corner and with a mighty yell she tossed an intense lightning bolt at him, the lightning bolt she tossed ripped straight through him… killing him instantly.

Cat looked to the blue speedster in shock, the woman merely smiled “Go home to your wife and daughter” the blue speedster said, she sped off leaving behind a shocked and confused Cat Grant.

Alex did it… she changed time but what would be the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, next chapter follows tomorrow.


	20. The Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks on her feelings for her best friend, Kara has a favour to ask from the Blue Flash

Alex’s wounds healed up fast after she fixed her broken arm back into it’s natural state and allowed her healing to finish the rest, by the time she finished healing Kara returned to the apartment with a beaming smile.

“Hey Alex… I had an amazing night” Kara greeted cheerfully as she bounced into the apartment.

Alex smiled seeing her best friend so happy for the first time in a while “Oh yeah, what happened?” Alex asked curiously, doing her best to act natural.

“I met her… the speedster” she was grinning from ear to ear making Alex laugh.

“Oh really?” she asked curiously, putting on her best acting.

Kara nodded her head as she dumped herself onto the couch next to Alex “She’s so amazing Alex, the power she has is just… incredible” Kara said as she sighed dreamily.

Alex could not help the butterflies in her stomach that there fluttering, she once had a crush on Kara in high school but never thought Kara would be into her but now Kara was interested in the speedster and weirdly enough Alex found herself getting jealous.

“Sounds like you more than admire her?” Alex commented with a smirk.

Kara blushed heavily “I might” she admitted as her cheeks turned red.

Alex smirked more resulting in Kara hitting her with a pillow hard causing Alex to laugh as she hit Kara back with a pillow, Kara giggled before getting to her feet “I better get going” she said.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion and Kara smiled “It’s time I went home” she stated, Alex smiled “Ok but you know where I am if you need me” she replied.

Kara kissed Alex on the cheek before walking out the door, Alex’s fingers traced the spot where Kara kissed her on her cheek and she gulped heavily, her feelings she thought she buried a long time ago were resurfacing and were far stronger than ever before.

“I’m so screwed” she whispered before heading into the bedroom and flinging herself onto the mattress to get some sleep, she soon fell into a peaceful sleep but after a few hours she was woken up by the feeling of somebody climbing into bed with her.

After spending years of sleep overs and sleeping in the same bed, Alex knew who it was instantly so turning around slowly she looked to the blonde who held her heart, Kara had looked as if she had been crying and was struggling to keep herself in check.

Alex hated seeing her best friend and the woman she loved in pain so she wrapped her arms around Kara tight and held her close as Kara began to sob heavily until she fell into a troubled sleep, soon Alex followed and the girls slept with their arms wrapped tight around each other.

The next day:

Kara was at work, writing the article about her interview with the speedster she now named as ‘The Blue Flash’ which Alex liked, it was a lot better than the name she previously thought about aka ‘The Blur’ she began questioning her own sanity for ever considering such a lame ass superhero name.

Alex was right now training, after her previous encounter with the other speedster in black with red lightning crackling from him and the red lightning toss he hit her with, she was wondering if she could do that, so she trained heavily to try and get her lightning toss.

Speeding around in circles, Alex tried to throw a lightning but all that happened was a lousy spark from her finger tips, she was beginning to drive herself nuts because the other speedster kicked her ass and if she wanted to beat him then she needed to be faster and be able to throw a lightning bolt.

It was 3 hours later when the sun set, Alex lost track of time and she decided to pay her best friend a visit but not as Alex… but instead as ‘The Blue Flash’

Kara was in her office when she suddenly found herself on the rooftop of CatCo, she smiled and turned to face the woman in blue wearing a mask “You know, if I wasn’t so understanding I’d scream kidnap” Kara said.

Blue Flash merely smirked and there was something in the smirk and the way the woman’s eyes sparkled that seemed all too familiar to Kara, but she couldn’t place it, even the hair was familiar.

“I just wanted to say, I like the name you came up with” Blue Flash said as she walked around, keeping to the shadows as best as she could.

Kara blushed “Thanks, I’m glad you like it” she replied before looking to the chest piece which was still charred, Kara’s worry went into overdrive “Oh my god, what happened?” she asked.

Blue Flash stepped back and vibrated herself when Kara stepped forward “Had a run in with another speedster, one more powerful than myself” Blue Flash replied.

“How many speedster’s out there?” Kara asked concerned.

“No idea” Blue flash replied truthfully.

I was hoping you would come and see me again, I need help” Kara said.

Blue Flash narrowed her eyes and stepped forward “What do you need?” she asked, Alex’s heart was racing, she was worried about what Kara was up to.

“I… I need evidence on Maxwell Lord” Kara answered, Alex’s heart stopped.

“Don’t you have anyone else to help you… I mean you must have friends?” Blue Flash asked.

“I’ve lost nearly everyone… Alex is my best friend and I can’t lose her, I won’t let that happen” Kara replied.

Blue flash smiled “You must really care about her” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Alex… she’s my everything, my world” she admitted.

Alex had to vibrate harder to hide the tears and the bright smile blooming on her face, she heard the police sirens in the distance and Kara smiled “Go ahead but here” she handed Blue Flash the address “Meet me here, it’s one of Maxwell Lords warehouses at midnight tonight” she said.

Blue Flash nodded her head before turning away, a bright smile all over her face before she sped off, leaving Kara lone on the roof.

Unknown to her that things were about to go bad for her tonight.


	21. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has changed time but what is the consequences... the god of speed has awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy.

She super sped back to apartment and walked into the bedroom, Kara was gone and she looked around and found that all Kara’s belongings were gone, Alex’s thoughts though were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Alex super sped into her usual clothes and walked to the door, she straightened herself up and opened the door with a smile “Hey” she greeted her best friend.

Kara smiled “Hey, how are you today?” she asked.

Alex grinned as Kara entered the apartment and she nodded her head “Oh I’m great” she replied, her grin faltered though when she caught sight of the engagement ring on Kara’s finger, of course killing Maxwell Lord meant that he never ordered his thugs to kill Lucy Lane and now… Lucy and Kara were still engaged.

“So, you ready for today?” Kara asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion “Today?” she asked, fearing the worst.

“Your maid of honour dress” Kara answered with a smile “Can’t have a wedding without my best friend by my side” she said.

Alex nodded her head though she was struggling to keep her tears at bay but smiled nonetheless and she motioned to the door “Then let’s go” she said, she was sure she could handle it for a couple of hours.

Kara and Alex arrived and Alex began modelling dresses for her role as the maid of honour though she wanted a different role at the wedding and that was the one who married Kara, changing time came with consequences but Alex was sure that watching Kara marrying Lucy would be the one that killed her.

After Alex changed into her normal clothes, Kara took Alex back to her house to model the wedding dress for Alex, Lucy was away at work so Kara did not need to worry about Lucy seeing the dress ages before the wedding.

Alex was positive she could handle it but boy was she wrong, the moment Kara stepped down from the stairs and stood in full view of Alex, realisation hit Alex all too hard on just how much watching Kara marry Lucy would hurt her.

Shaking her head to try and keep her tears at Bay, Alex made a dash for the door leaving behind a confused Kara who was worried about her best friend, when Alex was out of range from Kara she super sped away from the area and headed back to her apartment.

Her heart was shattering and seeing Kara in that dress was more like stepping on the remaining shards, she should have known that she couldn’t handle it but now here she was, leaning against the outside of her apartment door sobbing as she fumbled for her keys.

Finally she found them and entered the apartment only to come face to face with Cat Grant who was sitting on the couch “Hello Alex, good to see you again” Cat greeted.

“Miss Grant… how did you get in?” Alex asked seriously confused.

Cat shook her head “I’m not Cat Grant” she replied, Alex felt the familiar tingling of the energy around the older woman, she was the Speedforce.

“How are you here?” Alex asked in confusion.

“You broke the rules of time Alex, now there will be consequences” Speedforce Cat said.

“What else could I do, let Kara suffer after what happened?!” Alex asked raising her voice.

“If you think that changing the past will change her destiny, you are wrong” Speedforce Cat replied as she stepped forward “You and Kara share the same destiny, yours is intertwined with hers… forever” she stated, the thunder roaring ahead.

“She’s not a speedster anymore though” Alex replied.

Speedforce Cat smirked “She will be soon enough” looking to the clock on the wall Speedforce Cat looked back to Alex “Very soon in fact” she finished.

Alex shook her head “No… you can’t” she pleaded.

Speedforce Cat walked to the window and looked at the crackling lightning overhead “Tonight Kara’s destiny will be put back on track, her memories of her previous life will return except the demon speedster part, Kara will be granted the power of the Speedforce” she stated before looking to Alex “He is returning” she warned.

Alex narrowed her eyes “Who is returning?” she asked, not liking where this was going.

“Your time travel stunt weakened his prison, now he is awake and he is returning” Speedforce Cat continued to answer cryptically.

“Who’s returning?!” Alex yelled out, the lightning crackling over head and the thunder roaring.

Speedforce Cat remained silent for a bit “Savitar” she answered.

“Who?” Alex asked confused, but she was worried.

“He was the very first man I granted speed too but he became twisted and deadly, he became the fastest speedster of them all, the god of motion… speedsters fought him but he slaughtered them all but one speedster managed to imprison him before he died of his injuries” Speedforce Cat explained before looking to Alex “Now your time travel has weakened his cage and he is returning” the thunder roared harder and the apartment shook violently.

Speedforce Cat smiled “The God of motion will meet the only 2 speedsters that can kill him… The Goddess’s of Speed” with that the Speedforce vanished from sight, the lightning becoming more intense and the apartment shook more violently.

Alex super sped towards Kara’s house, the lightning was coming down hard around the house and Kara was crying in fear.

Alex managed to get to the house but it was too late, by the time she got inside the house the fiercest lightning bolt came crashing down through the roof of the house and hit Kara hard.

Crying out in agony Kara convulsed as she was hit by the full power of the Speedforce much like Alex had before and when it was over, Kara stumbled a bit and looked to Alex who was dressed in her Blue Flash outfit and wearing her mask.

“Alex” Kara whispered before passing out, Alex caught her in her arms and sighed heavily.

“Well Shit” Alex muttered under her breath.

Mean whilst in an abandoned basement of a very old building, a breech opened and slowly the a very large creature in metal climbed out of the breech, eyes glowing blue and it’s lightning flashing blue like every speedster.

“I’M FREE!!!” it roared before super speeding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	22. The Red Flash Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara awakens with her powers and Alex goes up against Savitar for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

A week had passed since that night, Kara was still unconscious and nobody except Alex knew where she was, Alex hated lying to Cat and Astra about Kara’s true location, but she didn’t have much of a choice, Lucy was getting worried and even in her jealous mood Alex remained kind to her but deep down seeing Lucy squirm was making her happy.

Alex watched Kara who was breathing peacefully, Alex marvelled at how beautiful Kara was and how she always made Alex’s heart skip a beat with every smile and laugh, the memory of every smile is what made Alex fight harder.

The Speedster had also not been seen for a week since Kara disappearance and Cat was beginning to suspect the speedster’s involvement in her daughter’s disappearance, Alex was sitting besides Kara on the bed when Kara groaned painfully as she slowly regained consciousness.

Alex smiled “Hey” she greeted as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara smiled lovingly making Alex’s heart skip a beat “Hey” Kara replied, suddenly though her smile faded and contorted in confusion as memories of her mothers filled her head “I don’t understand” she whispered but the look on Alex’s face answered her question.

“Alex… what have you done?” Kara asked almost afraid of the answer.

Alex smiled “What needed to be done” she said before explaining “I changed time, saves you mom by killing Maxwell Lord” she explained.

“Their… alive?” she asked with a whimper, afraid this was a dream.

“Yeah… how are you feeling?” Alex asked.

Kara looked to her hand and it vibrated, she smirked before blue lightning crackled all over her body and she began to super speed about the apartment wildly, Alex giggled in response before Kara slid to a stop when realisation struck her.

Looking to the engagement ring on her finger, Kara closed her eyes and nodded “Lucy’s alive” she whispered, Alex nodded her head.

Kara turned to Alex and shook her head “Great… now what do we do, where do we go from here?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged “I love you Kara… with all my heart and I want you to be happy” she answered.

Kara picked up her back and she sighed heavily “I’ll be back soon” she replied before heading out, Alex lowered her head as guilt ran through her body at the thought of putting Kara in the position but she now had bigger worries.

Savitar… he was awake and her time travel stunt had weakened his cell allowing him free, question was though how was she going to find him.

She turned on the television and she sat on the couch, still thinking about what the Speedforce had told her but soon she was interrupted by the breaking news featuring live from a CatCo News reporter who was on the scene.

 _“Nobody knows what is going on but what we do now that some sort of metal creature is ripping apart everything in its path, police and innocent people have been slaughtered by this thing and it’s incredible speed, so far there is no sighting of the Blue Flash”_ Alex zoomed in on the metal creature behind the reporter that was impaling a NCPD officer on its blade.

Alex super sped out the door towards the chaotic scene when she finally came to a stop, wearing her suit and mask and glaring at the metal speedster “Hey… tin head” she shouted.

The creature turned to her and she smirked “Come catch me” she ran off and the creature chased after her thought it was a short chase because it knocked her flying into a car, the news cameras was streaming a live video of the Blue Flash being beaten violently and tossed about by the metal speedster.

“What the hell are you?” Alex gasped out as she struggled back to her feet.

“I am the god of speed… kneel before me” The metal creature replied.

“Savitar” Alex whispered before speed at him and attacking but Savitar was far more faster than she was and he slammed her into the hood of the nearby car and went to strike but she moved out of the way causing his fist to cut through the metal hood of the car.

Swinging around Alex slammed her boot into his metal head and Savitar grunted as it stumbled back before it extended it’s back and cut her thigh causing her to cry out in pain “I’ve killed hundreds of speedsters, you really thought you could take me alone” Savitar said.

Alex closed her eyes and waited for the killing strike when Kara’s voice sounded nearby “Oh she’s not alone” Alex re-opened her eyes and standing not far from her and Savitar was Kara dressed completely in her new red Speedster suit and mask.

Her lightning was now crackling blue with pure Speedforce, Alex smiled before vibrating her hand and she cut the blade off before Kara sped around in circles before throwing an intense lightning bolt that tore a chunk out of Savitar’s armour.

Slamming against the wall from the force of the lightning strike, Savitar shook himself off but cried out when Alex jammed his own blade that she broke off back into his shoulder causing him to roar, he kicked her off knocking her flying and he sped off in retreat.

Kara and Alex chased after him but he was still faster, they got the best of him because he wasn’t expecting 2 speedsters, he was not going to make that mistake again.

Sliding to a stop Alex and Kara looked to each other, then looked to the blade in Alex’s hand and it was coated in blood, Alex injured the god of speed but they knew next time he came… the fight was going to be far tougher.

Now Alex needed to find out how Savitar was faster than her and Kara, she needed to compare his DNA with hers and Kara’s to find out how much Speedforce Savitar has in his DNA.

The Speedforce called Alex and Kara ‘the Goddess’s of speed’… why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter :)
> 
> The next chapter will reveal just what the Speedforce has done to both Kara and Alex besides granting them speed.


	23. The Goddess's of Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex discover what the Speedforce had done to them as punishment for Alex's changing time and Savitar gets a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you like.

Kara and Alex spend the day in Alex’s lab, they were waiting for the results of the multiple blood tests they were running on their own blood as well as Savitar’s, Alex was thinking about asking Kara what happened between her and Lucy but she felt it was not her place to ask.

Her time travelling had put Kara in an awkward situation between herself and Lucy, Alex felt guilty about that but at the same time she felt it was the best course to her because Kara had been suffering after what happened.

Changing time was the only way… right?

She wasn’t so sure anymore and every time she thought about it made her brain throb painfully, damn it was enough to give anyone a damn headache… since when did her life turn into a bad superhero soap opera?

All she is missing from her life now is the drama of a secret sister, that would be the plot to a bad soap opera that made Alex cringe, looking to Kara who smiled.

“Lucy’s taking the job in Los Angeles” Kara stated without warning.

Alex looked to her and sighed heavily “I’m sorry Kara” she replied, “Are you going with her?” she asked.

Kara punched Alex’s shoulder gently “No you idiot… I broke off the engagement” Kara started.

Alex had to refrain from doing a happy dance and she went to reply but was cut off by the sound of the computer beeping loudly and frantically, Alex turned her head and nodded “Ok, results are in” Alex replied.

Looking to the results carefully, Alex pointed to the one DNA test “Ok… this is Savitar’s blood work” she said as she pointed to the blood results, Kara nodded her head “Ok but what’s that?” she pointed to a rather heavy amount of an unknown energy in his blood work.

Alex looked to Kara “That’s the Speedforce energy, but compare it to ours and what do you see?” she asked as she pulled her the results of hers and Kara’s DNA results.

“Holy Shit… it this for real?!” Kara asked with her voice raised.

Alex nodded her head “Yep… our whole DNA has been rewritten” Alex revealed.

“But… how is he still faster than us, I mean we barely beat him” Kara said, running her hands through her hair.

“My guess is we’ve not even scratched the surface of our powers yet, Savitar… according to the Speedforce, was the very first man to be granted speed, it twisted him to become evil and dark” Alex explained and she continued “The Speedforce called him ‘The God of Motion’” she finished.

Kara sighed heavily and nodded her head as it came to her “Savitar, like the mythical god from the books” Kara replied.

Alex nodded her head “But… the Speedforce called us something” Alex said.

“What did it call us?” Kara asked with narrowed eyes.

“The Goddess’s of Speed” Alex answered, Kara’s eyes widened comically.

“Goddess’s, but we’re mortal… we live and breathe, we bleed and we die” Kara stated with a scoff.

Alex looked to Kara “Can we though?” she asked before getting up from her seat and walking over to her desk, Kara watched confused as Alex grabbed her knife from the draw and looked to Kara, pressing the blade to the point where her own heart was.

Kara shook her head “Alex… no!” she warned as she edged closer slowly.

Alex smiled and she did it, she jammed the knife into her chest where her heart was, Kara screamed as she ran to Alex’s side as Alex dropped to her knee’s gasping in pain.

But it was what happened next that made them both realize that Alex was right, Alex didn’t die and soon her wound sealed up where she had stabbed herself, looking into Alex’s eyes Kara grabbed the knife and she shoved the knife into her own chest and into her heart.

Crying out in pain Kara didn’t die either, she pulled the knife out and her wound healed up.

Dropping the knife Kara looked to Alex “What the hell did the Speedforce do to us?” Kara asked.

Looking to the computer “It’s made us into living Goddess’s, we’re eternal” Alex whispered her reply.

The Speedforce illusion of Cat Grant appeared “Very good, now I bet that hurt like hell” she replied.

“Mom” Kara said in confusion, Alex shook her head.

“Not your mother… it’s the Speedforce” Alex explained.

Speedforce Cat smirked as she folded her arms “You know this was never your original destiny” she stated.

Alex narrowed her eyes “But you said before I changed time that mine and Kara’s destinies were intertwined… forever” Alex stated.

“I was referring to the legend you both would have created together, your legends would have been passed down for eternity… as the speedsters who saved the world but then you” she pointed to Alex “Decided to play goddess and changed time… Savitar, he was just an accident but this” she motioned to them both “This is the true consequence of your actions Alex… You’re both immortal; never aging and never dying” Speedforce Cat said before vanishing.

Alex looked at Kara before breaking down “What have I done” she sobbed, pleading Kara to forgive her as Kara pulled her tight into her arms and closed her eyes.

They were going to get through this… right?

Doctor Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost was walking down the street with a bag full of money after robbing her latest bank, she had to admit she found herself perversely enjoying the intense pleasure she got when killing,

She turned into an alleyway when she found herself looking at a large metal creature in front of her “Well, well… I just love a knight in shining armour” Killer Frost smirked.

Savitar took a few steps forward “You were a Doctor” he stated knowingly.

Killer Frost shrugged “Maybe… what’s wrong, want me to give you a physical?” she flirted as she leaned against the wall.

“I want you to join me… I want your help” Savitar said.

“Help with what?” Killer Frost replied.

“To become a god… I need you to help me absorb energy from the Speedforce” Savitar replied “And you can rule by my side” he finished.

“Hmm now that is tempting” she replied “Ok… what do I call you?” she asked.

“I am Savitar” and with that he sped off with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	24. The God of Speed Rises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitars plans are put to work to become a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story so I hope you will enjoy

Kara and Alex had not spoken about recent events, of course what could they say besides the fact that they were both immortal as punishment for Alex’s messing with time, now Kara and Alex were doomed to spend eternity out living everyone they loved.

Never ageing and never dying, that was going to take a serious toll on them both but Kara knew one thing though… they’d have each other and deep down that’s all they would need though right now though Alex had not eaten, spoke or slept at all since the discovery.

Mean whilst Killer Frost and Savitar kidnapped scientists from multiple labs and by the time they had out lived their usefulness Savitar and Killer Frost killed them before moving on to another batch of scientists.

Bodies were beginning to pile up and so were the attention they were drawing, Kara was the first one to pick up the chatter and she was beginning to suspect Savitars involvement in the gruesome deaths but the ice on most of the victims was a new one for her.

Alex was sitting in her couch, staring blankly into space when Kara entered having reached a breaking point with Alex.

“Ok, I’ve had it with you Alex!” Kara growled as she stormed in “You barely say 2 words and now with Savitar piling up the bodies, you’re just sitting there ignoring innocent lives!” Kara shouted.

Alex closed her eyes “How can you look at me, it’s my fault” she whispered her response.

“So what, Alex you made a decision and like every decision ever made, there are always consequences to them” Kara replied as she sat on the couch next to Alex.

“What’s your point?” Alex asked confused.

“My point is that just like every decision, we have no idea how they will effect our future” Kara said “Tell me… did you know that your decision would unleash Savitar?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “No… I didn’t” she answered.

“Did you know the Speedforce would make us immortal speedsters?” Kara asked.

“No… of course I didn’t” Alex answered.

“Then get your head out of your ass Alex, we make decisions every day and have no idea about the consequences until their too late… the Speedforce called us Goddess’s of Speed then suck it up and get your head in the game because Savitar has a partner and their up to something” Kara said firmly.

Alex’s head snapped up “Partner? What’s going on?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Scientists are being taken and killed… I can’t figure out the link between them but I do know that there’s a link somewhere, but I cannot find it” Kara said.

Alex got to her feet slowly and nodded her head before heading over to the computer on her desk and began to look in to the names Kara just gave her of the multiple scientists that were taken and murdered by Savitar and his partner.

It took a few minutes for Alex to find the link “Ok, some of the scientists were working on a device that could absorb energy and others were theorising the possibility that speed was the factor behind dimension breaching” Alex started.

“Yeah, Savitars partner stole a device from Mercury Labs” she handed the designs that she managed to steal in Flash Mode without anyone realising.

Alex looked at it “Hang on… I’ve seen this before” she said.

“When?” Kara asked.

“The original time-line, Maxwell Lord had this in one of the creates but he never used it on the rings, according to these designs this thing can absorb massive amounts of energy” Alex said before it finally hit her “Oh… of course, that’s what he’s up to?” Alex whispered.

“What? What is it?” Kara asked confused.

“He’s planning to enter the Speedforce with the device installed into his suit” she revealed.

“If he does that then…” Kara stopped when it hit her finally “Oh my god… if he gets into the Speedforce with that device in his suit then he really will become a god” she said.

Alex nodded her head before they sped off, they needed to find him fast before he went into the Speedforce.

Kara and Alex ran side by side, occasionally running in different directions as they searched for Savitar and his partner Killer Frost in every building they could find until finally they found them holed up inside an old fortress from a time long forgotten on the very outskirts of the city

But it was too late, Savitar walked into the Speedforce breach he created as Killer Frost attacked Kara and Alex, Kara managed to get the upper hand and she grappled with Killer Frost.

“Alex go… I’ll keep Frosty busy” Kara shouted as she gripped Killer Frost by the head and rammed her knee into Killer Frosts face, Alex smirked “Have fun” she shouted back before diving into the Speedforce portal, but it was already too late, Savitar was already absorbing the power of the Speedforce.

Roaring in victory as his suit was hit by waves of lightning bolts until finally everything fell silent, Alex watched as Savitar got to his feet crackling with intense lightning “I AM A GOD!!!” he roared.

Alex never had a chance, she still had not tapped into her powers as a Goddess of Speed and neither had Kara so she never saw Savitars brutal attack until it was too late, he punched her violently about the empty Speedforce violently.

She was thrown back through the portal hard, badly beaten and broken limbs as Kara ran to her side… Killer Frost was knocked out for the count and Alex was beaten and bloodied up, Kara watched the powerful speed god Savitar walk out of the Speedforce, Alex tried to get to her feet.

Looking to the new god Savita and the bloodied up Alex in her arms, Kara had to make a decision fast so she made one… grabbing Alex tight Kara closed her eyes and she super sped herself and a protesting Alex away.

Savitar roared in victory and turned to Killer Frost “You have served your purpose” he said as he extended his blade and Killer Frost was frozen in fear but Kara returned and super sped her to safety.

Savitar laughed before speeding off..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	25. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is angry at Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story so I hope you will enjoy, next chapter coming soon.

Alex was not happy with Kara for speeding her away from Savitar and she certainly was not happy about the fact that Kara going back to save Killer Frost from Savitar, contacting her friend Lena, Kara told her what was going on and Lena once again gave them equipment as well as one of her storage warehouses.

She even had her best computer genius create a prison for Killer Frost with a power dampener built in, eliminating her powers temporarily.

Kara hated the fact that Alex was upset with her but just because they were now immortal didn’t mean that they were immune to physical pain, it broke Kara’s heart seeing Alex getting bloodied and beaten by Savitar, so she did what she thought was right and Super sped Alex to safety before returning to get Killer Frost.

But since then Alex hardly said a word to her and it was pissing Kara off big time and the more Alex ignored her the more pissed Kara was getting though she was becoming depressed, but she tried to remain strong and she went to talk to Killer Frost.

Kara placed the food tray on in the cell using the small slot near the floor, closing the slot up Kara walked to the chair and sat down “Eat up” she ordered.

Killer Frost smirked, she leaned back against the wall of her cell “Hello Red Flash, my you are looking sexy as always” Killer Frost flirted.

Kara smirked “Yeah, keep trying frosty but not interested… tell me about Savitar” she demanded softly.

“What do you want to know, and what’s in it for me?” Killer Frost asked.

Kara chuckled softly “What do you want?” she asked folding her arms and deepened her gaze at Killer Frost.

Killer Frost stepped forward and leaned in against the glass “A date… with the hottest speedster who I am looking at right now” Killer Frost replied.

Kara shook her head “Oh yeah, you just want to escape to freedom” she said, she hated to admit it though but she was having fun, Alex had not spoken to her all week since Kara sped her away from Savitar and right now Killer Frost was the only one who made her feel wanted.

Lena was busy with her company and hardly any time for a personal life, Alex was shocked to discover that in changing time it also changed Lena’s relationship with Sam, they were no longer dating and still despised one another.

Killer Frost shook her head and raised her hand “On the contrary, I just want the pleasure of your company for one night… I mean your girlfriend is not paying you any attention” she replied.

Kara winced and she nodded her head, it stung to hear it said out loud but Killer Frost was right… Alex had been ignoring her since what happened and Kara was hating every second of it, for one night Kara needed to blow off some steam and cut loose and Killer Frost was offering her that.

Standing up slowly Kara walked closer to the cell “If I let you out… I want your word that you won’t try and escape, and I want you to promise that you won’t try to kill anyone” Kara said firmly.

Motioning with her hands in a cross like action “I swear, I will not hurt anyone or try to escape” she replied.

Kara entered the key pad code for the cell and the door slid open, Killer Frost smiled as she walked out and stretched herself “Mmm it’s so good to be out of that cell” she moaned as she stretched.

Kara smiled and fast as lightning she planted something on Killer Frosts wrists, Killer Frost was confused as hell and she looked to Kara as she tried to access her powers but no luck, Kara merely smirked “Call it insurance, it dampens your powers just like the cell does” Kara explained.

Killer Frost gave a bitter smile before nodding her head “Well then Speedster, let’s go party” she said before heading off with Kara close behind but then Alex sped in and knocked Killer Frost to the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Kara yelled angrily as she helped Killer Frost to her feet.

Alex folded her arms “What… she’s a killer, why would you let her out?” she demanded.

Killer Frost got to her feet “Red here needs some girl time… after all you’ve been ignoring her” Killer Frost fired at the blue speedster.

Looking to Kara “Wait outside now!” she ordered, when Kara refused to move Alex super sped her outside before placing Killer Frost back in the cell, she headed back outside and found Kara sitting on the chair outside.

Sighing heavily Alex sat down next to her “As much as I hate it… she’s right Kara, I have been ignoring you” Alex admitted.

“Why… because I ran you away from Savitar, I couldn’t let him hurt you anymore” Kara whispered.

Alex nodded her head “I know, I would have done the same if the roles were reversed” she replied.

Kara groaned in frustration “Then why Alex… why have you been ignoring me?” she demanded “Things between us were good until recently” Kara glared at Alex.

“I was desperate to stop Savitar, being immortal made me forget about everything else that’s important to me” she stopped and took one of Kara’s hands into her own “But I don’t want Savitar taking my attention anymore, I want to focus on the one who matters to me more” Alex answered as she looked at Kara with a fierce intensity.

Kara was feeling self-conscious from the way she was staring at Kara “Alex… what are you saying”

Alex smiled as she brought her free hand and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair “I’m saying Kara, I love you and if I am to spend eternity with somebody… then I want it to be with the one who owns my heart… I want you Kara” she admitted.

Kara smiled tearfully, she nodded “I love you too, but please Alex… no more ignoring me because it kills me” Kara whispered tearfully.

“I will never ignore you ever again” Alex vowed and Kara smiled.

Looking in to each other’s eyes Alex and Kara slowly leaned in towards each other slowly, their eyes closing as their lips finally connected, the kiss was slow and full of unspoken love as their lips moved in sync with each other.

Wrapping each other tight in their arms, Kara and Alex sank deeper into the kiss and it became frantic and more passionate, their hearts beating as one.

Savitar could take their loved ones from them but they knew one thing… they had each other.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited kiss has finally happened haha, anyway I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next chapter follows tomorrow with a solution to stop Savitar and a character death.


	26. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara come up with a plan to stop Savitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story so I hope you will enjoy.

Kara and Alex barely talked about the kiss but they knew their friendship crossed the borders verging towards something far more serious and it excited and terrified both Alex and Kara, they were both immortal now and speedsters.

Killer Frost revealed Savitar becoming a god and like them he was now immortal, Alex figured out a way to stop him of course, Alex had a plan but it involved a dead Speedforce.

Kara arrived back in the base and looked to Alex “So you know a way to stop him?” Kara asked as she walked closer to Alex.

Alex looked to Kara and smiled, ever since the kiss they shared it had not left her face but she knew they needed to talk about where this was going but with Savitar running loose, it hardly left them time to breath it in.

“Ok, I do know a way to stop Savitar… but we’ll need the Speedforce” Alex said as she as she began to write down her math on the board.

“You mean the dead Speedforce, Savitar drained it” Kara replied confused.

“Correct, but the Speedforce is a living, breathing life form and like every life, it’s brain holds a small electrical charge even after dead” Alex explained, Kara folded her arms and nodded her head knowing that was true.

“Ok, so the brain is still active… so what are you thinking?” Kara asked.

Alex looked to Kara and nodded “Ok, now I theorise that if we use our combined speeds to create a breach into the Speedforce, a combined lightning toss from us both would re-energise the Speedforce” Alex answered.

“Bringing it back to life” Kara whispered before nodding her head “Ok but how does this help us stop Savitar?” she asked.

“We can’t kill him, he’s a god now so we imprison him again in the Speedforce prison” Alex answered as she put her pen down and looked to Kara.

“Isn’t that like locking the horse up after it’s already bolted?” Kara asked.

“Well we have no other option, we can’t kill him because he’s immortal like us so unless you want to spend eternity fighting him… this is the only option” Alex stated firmly.

“I’d rather spend eternity in bed with you” Kara mumbled under her breath, Alex smirked because she heard every word of that.

Turning to face Kara “What was that?” she asked innocently.

“Nothing?” Kara replied all too quickly causing Alex to giggle and she nodded her head.

Kara exhaled heavily “Ok so if we’re going to do this then I suggest we better do it now” she replied.

Nodding her head Alex silently agreed with Kara and she got to her feet and walked to her speedster suit and Kara got into hers before they sped off into the distance… Kara and Alex arrived at the perfect location to open the breach and they began to run around in circles, the breach began to crackle in the centre as Kara and Alex sped around it.

The breach was struggling to open but Kara and Alex kept going, speeding up and running faster around it before finally they managed to get it open, Kara and Alex span around and at the same time they threw a lightning bolt into the breach.

The resulting explosion shattered the glass and knocked Kara unconscious, Alex groaned as she felt the ache of her bones from the force of the explosion, slowly she stumbled her way closer to Kara and dropped to her knee’s.

Kara moaned her name when Alex brushed her hands through Kara’s hair gently causing Alex to smile, she looked to the Speedforce breach that was crackling with energy and she nodded her head.

Now all she and Kara needed to do now was unlock their true powers of the Speedforce, they needed to train up and they needed to do it soon before Savitar killed anyone else.

Mean whilst in their base of operations Killer Frost was sitting in her cell when the doors slid open, she smirked “I knew you couldn’t resist me” she said expecting Kara to show herself but instead Savitar revealed himself to her with his blade drawn.

Killer frost backed away in fear, the cell was dampening her lowers making her powerless, Savitar moved closer to her slowly “Time for you to die” he said as he drawn his blade back and she ducked down causing the blade to hit the cell wall, Killer Frost dived out of the cell and closed the doors.

Savitar realised too late that the cell was dampening his powers, as much as he was a god of Speed he was still human and the cell was dampening his powers, he knew he couldn’t get out using his speed but the suit allowed him to use brute force.

Slamming his fist into the cell door it burst off and smashed into the wall opposite, Killer Frost tried to run but in destroying the cell, he also destroyed the dampener and soon he super-sped from the cell and impaled her on his bade.

By the time Kara and Alex returned, the base was in ruins and Killer Frost was close to death… it was already too late by that point and she was struggling to talk, Kara pulled her close refusing to let the killer die alone.

Killer Frost smiled as her hair returned to her normal colour and soon Caitlin Snow returned but it was too late.

“Savitar… he… his powers…” she was struggling to get her words out through the blood coming up “The dampener… it worked… on him” she whispered before breathing her last breath and died in Kara’s arms.

Kara felt guilt run through her as she lowered Killer Frost back to the floor and stood up before looking to Alex “She gave us a way to stop Savitar long enough to send him into prison” Kara said before walking away to get some air.

Alex looked to the dead Caitlin Snow and she sighed heavily before speeding her away where the body would later be discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this latest chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will feature a hot moment between Kara and Alex and a shocking twist about Savitars identity.


	27. Lightning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have get hot between Kara and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story so I hope you will enjoy.

It took weeks for Kara to get over what had happened, the guilt was suffocating her and Alex managed to get her to open up though it was tough for her to make Kara talk, once she managed to convince Kara that it wasn’t her fault Alex went back to work on the dampener device for their coming fight with Savitar.

Kara stayed over most nights, of course being immortal was plaguing her mind but also the kiss that her and Alex shared previously, she wanted more… no, she needed more between them and the more she thought about it the more she wanted it.

After spending so much time with their feelings buried for each other, Kara’s was going into overload and she could not calm the raging storm inside of her, no matter how hard she tried to.

Alex was finished with the device and she climbed into bed with Kara, Kara was still awake and as soon as Alex climbed into the bed Kara turned on her side to face her and wrapped her arms around Alex tight.

Alex smiled as she felt Kara’s arms sliding around her, the 2 young immortal women exchanged chaste kisses on each other’s lips but Kara wanted more, soon the kiss became more intense, their lips moving frantically and in sync with one another as Kara moved until she was on top of Alex.

Sliding her tongue across Kara’s lips, Alex moved her hands along Kara’s body as Kara opened her mouth to allow her access, Alex instantly took the access Kara gave and her tongue slid between Kara’s lips and the kiss became fierce and hungry.

Kara’s right thigh soon slipped between Alex’s thighs and she felt the heat radiating from Alex’s hot core, smirking against Alex’s lips she soon broke the kiss and pinned Alex down by her wrists, Alex smiled curiously and soon Kara closed her eyes and her blue lightning began to crackle all her over body.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion before she arched her back and cried out in pleasure as the lightning was far more intense along Kara’s thighs which was strategically positioned against Alex’s soaked core.

The scent and the intense heat of Alex’s arousal was working Kara to a frenzy, her lightning crackled harder and Alex cried out louder and began to hump Kara’s thigh, chasing the ecstasy she was getting from this.

Kara smiled as she watched Alex’s face contort in pleasure and she turned up the intensity of the lightning that was right now crackling all over her body, Alex’s body was trembling as beads of sweat ran down her, her hips bucking wildly against Kara’s electrified body.

Alex’s eyes flew open as she arched her back and cried out in pleasure as her body convulsed, Kara’s lightning stopped crackling as she held onto Alex who was riding the waves of her orgasm out.

Soon Alex went silent as she panted heavily, her chest heaving and Kara had a proud smirk on her face but soon she squealed when Alex flipped them both over and Kara giggled when Alex got on top of her.

Smirking Alex pressed her palm between Kara’s legs, and pushed her palm right against Kara crotch of Kara’s pyjama’s bottoms “Allow me to return the favour” her crackling began along her body, Kara was gripping the headboard tight, but nothing could have prepared her for what was about to happen.

Soon she was hit by the hardest blast of lightning right against her clothed core, Alex’s lightning slamming against her hard and Kara bucked and cried out in pleasure as she bucked her hips against Alex’s palm.

“That’s it… take it” Alex whispered against Kara’s ears, she hissed in pain and mostly pleasure when Kara bit on her neck to silence her cries of pleasure as Alex intensified the lightning coming from her palm.

Bringing her free hand to Kara’s hair, Alex kept Kara’s mouth pressed to her neck as Kara licked, sucked and bit on Alex’s neck hungrily as her other hand worked Kara’s clothed core that was shooting intense lightning bolts into Kara’s clothed core.

Licking her lips Alex could smell the hot arousal between Kara’s legs and she could the heat radiating too, she knew it wouldn’t be long till Kara was undone and would cum for her and she was right.

5 more intense bolts of lightning shooting from her hand and Kara thrust her hips forward and arched to back before giving a loud scream of pleasure as she came hard, Alex kept the lightning bolts come from her hand before it stopped.

Panting heavily Kara smiled as she lay there moaning in pleasure as Alex watched her, Kara’s chest heaving as she lay under Alex’s body, Soon Kara’s whole body began to crackle again this time far more harder and so did Alex, their thighs pushed against each other’s clothed cores hard and soon they gave a simultaneous cry of pleasure as their whole bodies crackled with an intense blue lightning.

Moans, cries and screams of pleasure could be heard outside the apartment door and outside the actual apartment building, the flashing of their combined intense lightning could be seen out the window as it illuminated their apartment, their hips bucking against each other’s thighs.

By the time they were done, both Alex and Kara fell asleep with bright grins on their faces, their bodies aching and sore especially between their legs from the others intense lightning bolts shooting against each other’s cores.

Both making a silent promise to figure out where this was going in the morning before the main fight with Savitar.

Mean whilst Savitar was standing in a empty warehouse, his fingers tracing along a faded photo in her hand, he made a noise that sounded as if he was crying because he was.

“Soon my love… we will be reunited” he whispered, on the photo was a picture of 2 women that looked exactly like Kara and Alex, soon he kneeled and the soon powered down and the back opened.

Slowly a figure rose from the suit revealing it to be a woman… not just any woman but a woman who looked exactly like Alex.

The Speedforce version of somebody who look like Kara walked out the portal “Lexie… it’s not too late for you to stop this, please” the Speedforce pleaded “Marley wouldn’t want this for you” she said.

Lexie turned her head and glared hatefully at the Speedforce “Marley’s is in hell… because of you, Lexie is gone, I am Savitar” and with that she sped back into her suit and sped away.

“I’m so sorry Lexie” Speedforce Kara whispered tearfully before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy the twist at the end.


	28. The Truth of Savitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex learn the truth about Savitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, another chapter done and posted so I hope you enjoy.

Kara and Alex woke up the next morning with bright grins on their faces, after last nights activities they were feeling sore but at the same time they were loving it thought it was obvious they needed to talk about it.

Alex walked into the kitchen and Kara sat on one of the stools and they had their breakfast and coffee in silence though it was clear on both faces that they needed to talk, Kara soon broke the silence though.

“We need to talk” Kara said as she nursed her mug of coffee in her hands.

“Yeah, we do” Alex replied with a nod of her head.

“Alex… where are we going with this?” Kara asked.

Alex took Kara’s hands between her own and smiled “Kara, you are the one person in my life who I can’t be without… I want this” she answered.

Kara grinned “Me too” she answered and she planted a kiss on Alex’s lips, Alex kissed back and their lips moved in sync before a voice sounded not far from them “Urgh get a room” it belonged to Speedforce Cat.

“Kara had gotten used to telling the difference now between her mother and the Speedforce using her mother’s image “What do you want?” Kara asked clearly annoyed in being interrupted.

“Both of you, there is something you need to see?” she said and soon the Speedforce pulled them both in and it snapped shut behind them.

Earth-43: 9 years ago:

Kara and Alex found themselves standing in a world that wasn’t their own, it was Earth but it wasn’t their Earth and they were standing in a hospital, Kara and Alex looked to each other before looking at the Speedforce “Ok, explain why we’re here” she demanded.

“You’re here for the truth” Speedforce Cat replied as she turned her head to Alex and Kara “The Truth of Savitar” they turned to look at the hospital corridor when Alex and Kara saw somebody they recognised, though her hair was different Alex recognised her doppelganger instantly.

“Wow” Kara whispered before looking to Alex “The Multi-verse theory” she realized, Alex nodded her head in agreement.

Speedforce Cat nodded her head “This is Earth-43” she said “That is Lexie Grey” she looked to Alex “She’s Savitar” she revealed.

Kara’s and Alex’s head snapped to look at her so fast that they gave themselves whiplash “How, what drove her to become that monster?” Alex asked.

The world shifted around them until they were standing in a warehouse, it was breaking apart as a red ball of energy crackled was ripping the building apart, Alex watched her counterpart with Kara’s Earth-43 counterpart.

Tears in their eyes as if Lexie was saying goodbye.

9-Years-Ago:

Lexie and her wife Marley Rose were speedster and married though it was a short marriage when Marley made the ultimate sacrifice and it all started on that dreadful day 9 years ago on Earth-43 when Lexie and Marley woke up.

They never expected for hell to break loose when they woke up but it did, the planet was quaking violently and they later discovered why, a Speedster had gotten loose from it’s place as guardian of the prison that holds the ultimate evil and without a guardian to hold it back… the planet was getting ripped apart,

The speedster was corrupted though by the ultimate evil and that was why he left his post and tried to clear the way for his master but Lexie and Kara managed to stop him but it was too late, the ultimate evil was coming.

Marley realised that there was one way to stop it though and that was for another speed guardian to take up the role and remain inside the Speedforce hell to hold back the evil, Marley and Lexie could not stop the pouring tears as they held onto each other.

Lexie was pleading for her not to leave her but Marley wouldn’t listen and soon Marley sped into the portal and it snapped shut behind her, soon began Lexie’s downfall onto the path of Savitar.

The Speedforce back then tried to comfort her but Lexie blamed her for Marley being in the Speedforce hell and she declared war on the Speedforce and created multiple time remnants, but something happened that she did not see coming.

The Time Remnants turned against her, knowing that Marley would be ashamed of Lexie’s actions the Time Remnants turned on Lexie and began to attack forcing her to kill each one of the Remnants.

But one last time Remnant remained but dying of her wounds so using her the last of her energy she managed to imprison Lexie in the Speedforce before dying of her wounds, her last thoughts were of Marley and silently hoped that Lexie would learn the error of her ways.

By the time it was done and Alex and Kara knew the truth, they were sent back to their Earth and Kara nodded her head before speeding off, Alex was confused at why Kara would run and she nodded her head… she though Kara was running because she was scared but she knew better than that.

Kara didn’t scare easily so there was another reason why Kara ran away and there was, going to a warehouse they usually went to, Kara nodded her head and sped around in circles to create a breach leading to Earth-43 and 9 years ago.

Closing her eyes Kara concentrated hard before another Kara turned up and another before she came to a stop, she created her own Time Remnants.

They looked to each other and then back to the original Kara who smiled “You know what you have to do?” she said, they nodded her their heads.

“Yes, we will do it” the one Time Remnant said and the other nodded.

“Then let’s go” and with that both Kara and her 2 Time Remnants sped into the breach.

Mean whilst Alex was preparing her battle with Savitar only Savitar super sped her away in a surprise attack and knocked Alex about and slammed her into every wall and car.

Alex hoped whatever Kara was up to… she better be quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and the identity to Savitar.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	29. Changing Time... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara solves the situation with Savitar but inadvertently causes a new situation far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy.

Alex:

Alex spat up blood as Savitar circled her slowly, Alex got to her feet but was struggling after Savitar’s brutal beating, her body was aching all over as Savitar walked around her in silence, Alex trusted Kara but she had no idea of the plan so she simply had to remain conscious until Kara returned.

Savitar couldn’t kill her and she knew it, Alex got to her feet and stumbled slightly before she steadied herself and looked at Savitar “Is that the best you got… Lexie?” Alex asked.

Savitar stopped in her tracks and lowered her head before looking to Alex, slowly she lowered herself to her knee’s and the back of her suit opened, Lexie got back onto her feet and stepped away from the hulking metal suit.

“So… you know who I am” Lexie said as she looked at Alex.

“I know, I also know about Marley” Alex replied, Lexi’s eyes turned to pain and sadness.

“Nothing can change what happened, She’s gone” Lexie said.

“She wouldn’t want this for you… she loved you, if she saw you like this she’d be disgusted” Alex said.

“Shut up!” Lexie growled threateningly as she stepped forward “You know nothing of the pain I am feeling” she growled.

“I know more than you think… I know you love her and I know how much it hurts but this, is wrong” Alex said.

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT!!!” Lexie bellowed “She was my world and then she left!” she was losing herself to her anger again.

“She saved the world… isn’t that worth something” Alex said.

“It means nothing without her” she snarled before she got back into her suit and extended her blade.

Alex sighed and shook her head “I’m immortal Lexie… stab me as much as you want but I won’t die” she stated.

“Then I’ll simply torture you till your begging me to stop” Savitar said as she advanced on her target slowly, Alex closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain of getting stabbed and beaten, it never came because soon Savitar and Alex vanished from sight.

Kara – during Savitars attack on Alex:

Kara was running through the Speedforce with her 2 Time Remnants speeding side by side with her, they knew the plan and they knew exactly where they were going and what time now all they needed to do was to get there before Marley jumped into the breach to take her place as the guardian.

Lexie and Marley were whispering their tearful goodbyes when the breach opened nearby causing both girls to look in confusion before Kara and her 2 Time Remnants jumped out of the breach.

Both Lexie and Marley looked to Kara in shock and Kara smiled as she waved at them “Hey there, don’t mind us” she said before looking to her 2 Time Remnants “Go!” she shouted and they nodded their heads before speeding around the red breach leading to hell, the breach was becoming unstable and it was ripping the city apart.

Kara grabbed Lexie and Marley’s hand and pulled them further back out of the way as the 2 Time Remnants sped around the unstable breach fast, Kara, Lexie and Marley watched in confusion as the breach began to stabilise because of the 2 Time Remnants.

Finally both Kara’s Time Remnants came to a stop on opposite sides of the now stable breach and with one last look to the original Kara they nodded their heads and dived into the breach.

The breach began to fall apart from both speedster super speeding inside and the resulting explosion caused the windows to explode and Kara was thrown onto her back and knocked unconscious, the warehouse began to crumble around them and Lexie looked to Marley “You go on ahead, I’ll get her” she said pointing to Kara who was unconscious.

Marley nodded her head though she was still confused, before Lexie could lift Kara into her arms the Speedforce appeared and took Kara away, Marley and Lexie super sped out of the warehouse in time to see it come crumbling down.

Kara woke up back in the warehouse in her Earth, Speedforce Cat was standing over her with folded arms “Welcome back” she greeted with a gentle smile.

“Hey… where’s Alex?” Kara replied as she got to her feet, stumbling slightly as she steadied herself against the wall.

Speedforce Cat looked solemnly at Kara “She’s… you’ve changed time Kara, you’ll find things are not as simple as they were before” the Speedforce replied.

“Why, what’s happened?” Kara demanded.

The Speedforce looked to the window and pointed, Kara turned her head and gulped when she saw it was totally red outside, slowly Kara walked to the door nearby and the Speedforce version of her mother followed.

Opening the door wide Kara stepped out and she gasped in horror at what she was seeing, the sky was dark red and the city was in ruins, Kara’s heart was pounding in her chest as she looked to the Speedforce “What the hell happened?!” she asked.

“The Time Remnants you created to hold back the ultimate evil became corrupted, they released their master and in doing so brought the whole world to ruin” the Speedforce replied.

“And Alex?” Kara whispered.

“Alex is still immortal but Kara… you’ve been gone for a while” she replied, “Everyone thinks your dead and Alex… she’s broken” the Speedforce began to fade.

“Wait… how long have I been gone?” Kara called out but it was too late, the Speedforce vanished from sight but Kara felt a newspaper under her boot, looking down Kara read the headline.

 _‘End of days’_ the headline said.

But it was the year on the newspaper article that drew Kara’s attention “July 16th 2021” Kara’s heart shattered, she had been gone for 3 years but for her it was only minutes.

Now she was beginning to get seriously pissed off with time travel.

But she couldn’t let her mind focus on that, she needed to find Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	30. New Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences to stopping Savitar are for more serious than Kara realises and she finds nothing is the same, fortunately the Speedforce has the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and running so I hope you enjoy.

Speeding through the city Kara ran through at super speed unable to believe the damage done, everything was in ruins and buildings were crumbling into dust and rubble, Kara had not seen anything on this level, she arrived at the apartment where Alex was living before she changed time and she found it was long since deserted.

She looked around and found the place was nothing but dust and memories, Kara was beginning to assume the worst that Alex was dead, she looked for her mother’s and then her friends and so far there was nothing.

Standing in the centre of Lena’s company L-Core Kara had no idea she was being watched, the sound of a short gasp drew her attention followed by a soft “Kara” the unmistakable voice of Lena sounded behind her.

Kara turned her head and smiled “Lena” she greeted softly.

Lena launched herself onto Kara sobbing tearfully “You’re… alive” she whimpered.

Kara nodded her head as she held her best friend tight in her arms “I’m alive… it’s ok” she whispered.

Lena shook her head “No it’s not, Kara… you never came back” she sobbed.

Kara held onto her tight before pulling back “Lena… where’s Alex?” she asked.

Lena pulled back and nodded her head before taking her hand “I’ll show you” she replied.

She led Kara away, their was a loud roaring outside and Kara looked up at the blood red sky and saw it, a red creature with large tentacles floating in the sky next to what looked like a portal.

“What the hell?!” Kara said as she looked to Lena.

“It came 5 months after you vanished… now 3 years later it’s become unstoppable” Lena replied.

“And Alex?” Kara asked as she got into the car and they drove off, Lena took Kara to the location where Alex was hiding out, they reached their former base of operations which was the old building that Lena provided as well as equipment for them.

Lena pointed “She’s inside” Lena said “I must warn you though… she’s not the same as you remember” she warned before leaving a confused Kara behind, driving away back to safety.

Kara walked onwards towards main entrance, the interior had seen better days, there was dried blood staining the walls and the computer was smashed, winged creatures were laying in a pile dead.

Kara walked on through the old base when she heard something cracking underneath her foot, looking down she found an old photo frame of her and Alex when they were kids, it was faded.

Getting back to her feet she heard movement behind her “Hands up” Alex said, her voice though was colder than Kara remembered, raising her hands high Kara turned to look at Alex and she gasped.

Alex stepped out of the shadow and Kara’s heart shattered, standing before her was Alex but she was different and not in a good way… Alex was scarred and broken, her left arm was gone and her right eye was covered with an eyepatch.

Alex lowered the gun she was holding “Kara” she whispered, her voice breaking slightly at the sight.

“Alex… it’s me” Kara whispered as she stepped closer, Alex stepped back though.

“You… you’re gone” Alex whispered, not believing what she was seeing.

“Alex… I came back, do you remember Savitar?” Kara asked, the confusion on Alex’s face told Kara what she needed to know, Alex never heard of Savitar because Savitar never existed “Alex… I went back in time to stop Marley from sacrificing herself, I came back but everything has changed” she explained.

Alex nodded her head “Time Travel” she whispered as she turned away and limped her way to the nearby chair.

“Alex… what happened?” Kara asked as she helped Alex to the chair and helped her sit down.

“The world went to hell, 5 months after you vanished a breach opened, I preyed it would be you but instead… it came” Alex answered.

“The monster in the sky” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head in response “Yeah, it calls itself ‘The Wraith King’” Alex said.

“What is it?” Kara asked.

“The Speedforce called it the ultimate evil… a wraith that feasts on time itself” Alex answered.

“So all this time, you’ve been here listening to people dying and you didn’t try saving them” Kara growled angrily.

Alex looked to Kara, darkness blanketing her face “The world ended bloody Kara… you weren’t here, I had nothing to fight for!!!” Alex yelled back.

Kara sighed heavily and lowered her head before sitting down next to Alex “I’m sorry Alex, I really am… I never thought that stopping Savitar would end up causing this” she whispered softly.

Alex whimpered “I lost you Kara… I lost the one who mattered to me” she whispered.

“Alex, you know I am immortal… why didn’t you try looking for me?” Kara asked.

“I did but I couldn’t find you anywhere, the more I looked the more I realised that you were gone” Alex replied.

“So 5 months after I left… this thing came out” she pointed to the creature “What can we do?” Kara asked.

The Speedforce Cat appeared “There is something we can do” she replied.

“How?” Alex asked.

“I can reset Kara’s timeline…, but instead of creating and sacrificing her Time Remnants, if Kara can force Savitar into the breach I can reunite her with Marley, giving Lexie a chance at redemption and happiness with Marley” the Speedforce said.

Kara narrowed her eyes “Are you sure it will work?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “We don’t have any other choice” she replied.

Kara nodded her head and planted a deep kiss on Alex’s lips before looking into her eyes “I’ll see you soon” she whispered before speeding off into the breach that the Speedforce created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)


	31. A Date to Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex face Savitar before going on a date only their date gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy.

Savitar circled Alex slowly, her eyes remaining pealed on Alex who was getting to her feet but soon the breach opened and Kara sped out and slammed her shoulder against Savitar causing her to grunt and sent the armoured Lexie flying back into the wall, Kara groaned painfully as she gripped her shoulder as she looked to Alex “keep her busy” she whispered.

Alex nodded her head and super sped into Savitar and the 2 speedsters battled violently, Kara looked around and watched as the 2 speedsters ran and traded punches with blue lightning trailing behind them both.

Nodding her head Kara began to superspeed around in circles, the breach began to crackle but Savitar knew what she was planning and soon she knocked Kara flying into the support beam.

Spitting up blood onto the floor Kara joined the fight and the 3 speedsters sped around the warehouse as they violently traded blows, Alex was knocked back and Kara took the lead and began to battle Savitar Lexie, Lexie though simply kicked Kara away and Alex took up the lead again.

Alex, Kara and Savitar Lexie were battling violently, Kara was thrown through a window and Alex ran to her side straight away, Kara waved her off though “Immortal remember now go, keep her busy” Kara said, Alex nodded her head and began to fight Savitar Lexie again.

Kara waited until she was sure that Alex was keeping Savitar Lexie busy before she began to speed around in circles to create the Speedforce breach as Alex pinned Savitar Lexie down and began to violently beat her hard in the face.

Kara was super speeding around in circles, using her speed to create a breach as Alex beat Savitar Lexie, every blow she landed scattered pieces of the armoured doppelganger, Kara managed to create a breach just as Savitar Lexie kicked Alex off sending her crashing into the wall.

Lexie jumped out of her damaged armour and saw the breach opening, Kara was standing in front of it looking at her “Come on!!!” she screamed.

Lexie charged at her and Kara stood there and watched as Alex’s doppelganger got closer, Alex saw Lexie getting nearer and she crackled with her own lightening before super speeding and she tackled Kara to the floor.

Lexie though tripped over Alex’s feet and she was sent spiralling into the breach, crying out as the breach crackled with pure energy as it sucked her in before snapping shut forever.

Kara groaned painfully as she looked to Alex who was laying on top of her “Hey, you think you can get off me?” Kara asked with a smirk.

“Umm… no” Alex replied with a smirk before planting her lips hard to Kara’s.

Kara moaned in response and allowed herself to sink into the kiss, their lips moving in sync fiercely as they held each other tight, it was over and Savitar was gone and Kara changed the future… it was something she never wanted to remember and right now, Alex’s kiss was all she could think about.

Mean whilst:

Lexie woke up with a painful groan, after a not so gentle landing inside the Speedforce world, she looked around and found nothing but an empty field until her eyes lay upon a familiar sight, she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw her.

Kara’s doppelganger got closer, Marley smiled as she looked to Lexie with a smile “Hey” she whispered.

Lexie smiled tearfully and she walked closer only Marley pulled back and the look on Marley’s face broke Lexie’s heart, Marley had seen the damage Lexie had done and there was nothing Lexie could do.

Marley was afraid of her and Lexie knew that Marley had every right to be afraid, Lexie backed away slowly and wrapped her arms around herself becoming vulnerable for the 1st time in a long time “I’m sorry” she whispered.

Marley walked closer to her slowly and placed her hands on Lexie’s cheeks, looking into her eyes “Hey… look at me” she ordered softly.

Lifting her head Lexie looked into Marley’s eyes “I’m so… so sorry for what I did” she whispered, struggling to keep her tears under control.

“Hey… it’s going to be ok” Marley wrapped her arms around Lexie tight and they held onto each other tight as Lexie sobbed, shame and guilt weighing her down as she broke down into tears.

Back in the real world:

Kara and Lexie walked out of the warehouse and smiled as they looked to the clear blue sky above them, Kara inhaled deep and closed her eyes allowing her to savour the fresh air and Alex narrowed her eyes.

“You ok?” Alex asked curiously.

Kara nodded her head in response “I’m fine, just been a long day” she replied.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “Let’s say we go home and have a date night, you and me with a movie and some ice cream” Alex offered.

Kara hummed in response before shaking her head “No, I want a proper date so; me and you tonight are going out to dinner” Kara stated firmly, Alex grinned in response before nodding her head.

She pulled Kara into a fierce and passionate kiss, their lips and tongues duelling roughly as they held onto each other before Kara pulled away “Behave otherwise we won’t make to dinner” she whispered before giving one last chaste kiss before speeding off leaving Alex standing there with a bright grin on her face before speeding off.

Epilogue:

Kara and Alex were sat to dinner in the perfect dresses, they talked for what felt like hours about where it was they were going, everything was going well… until something went horribly wrong, speedsters attacked the city and not just any speedster.

Speed Demons created by the Devil Speed from the original timeline, Kara was confused about how these speedsters were even here because Alex killed Maxwell Lord before he created the rings, so how were they here?

The monsters were attacking and killing everyone in sight, Kara and Alex returned to their apartments before they returned only to get a shock, a breach opened, Lexie and Marley stepped out.

Marley smiled “I thought you could use a hand” she said looking to Kara and Alex.

“But the prison!” Kara shouted.

“The prison is being guarded by mine and Lexie’s time remnants, they’ll last long enough until we’re finished destroying these demons once and for all” Marley replied before Lexie and Marley stood with Kara and Alex.

Kara looked to Alex “Well this was an interesting first date” she said.

Alex smirked as she looked to Kara “I love you” she whispered.

Smiling tearfully “I love you too” Kara whispered.

Marley looked to Lexie who smiled to her, planting a kiss to Lexie’s lips “I love you Lexie” she said.

“I love you too” Lexie replied and soon Kara and Alex and their doppelgangers sped off.

Kara and Alex knew one thing though, as long as they had each other… they would be all right.

After all they had eternity together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Planning on a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
